Early Blizard
by lostcowgirl
Summary: A sudden snow storm brings trouble to Kitty and Matt. Will it end their relationship?
1. Chapter 1 Homeward Bound

**Chapter 1 Homeward Bound from Larned**

The westbound 8:00 AM stage from Larned carried two women and a man as passengers, their belongings, the mail, the driver, the man riding shotgun and a treasure box filled with $10,000 in paper bills and $20 gold coins from Fort Larned. The money was destined for Fort Dodge while the passengers were all headed for Dodge City. One woman was hardly more than a girl, but then the man she was traveling with, her husband of three weeks, wasn't much older. The newlyweds were on their way to his uncle's ranch where he'd secured work. The remaining passenger, who had been traveling home from Salina, was a striking, impeccably dressed blue-eyed redhead, who was heading home to her place of business after a short trip to see her friend Ellie and Ellie's small son.

The trip was uneventful until they were within seven miles of the Walling's relay station. When they reached it, they would have covered more than half the distance to their final destination. That's when things suddenly changed. The temperature had been dropping as they drove into an area of increasingly dark and menacing clouds. Still, it didn't appear to be a problem. They should reach the relay station before it struck and if the rain proved to be too heavy they would simply delay until it eased off some. That was the consensus among the travelers as they steadily progressed toward the shelter of the station. They were within three miles of it when the wind picked up and the temperature dropped drastically.

The passengers closed the window shades in an attempt to keep out the howling wind and what wasn't the expected rain. Instead it was swirling snow. The driver and his companion on the box could barely keep their seat and suddenly visibility was so poor they couldn't see beyond the tails of the two closest horses. They pushed onward hoping they were still on the stage road and would make it to the relay station. Blizzards were not uncommon on the high plains in winter, but it was only mid October. Then disaster struck. Somehow they must have wandered off the road because the left front wheel hit a hidden log or rock. The impact broke an axle and sent a wheel spinning off, hurtling the coach even further off the road where the pin broke loose from the tongue freeing the frightened horses to run off. The coach's momentum sent it tumbling off toward an outcropping of rocks where it finally came to rest.

The driver and the man seated next to him were thrown from the box. The luggage and mail spilled from the roof as the coach flipped end over end in its travels, but the treasure box wedged against the seat and footrest. The passengers were treated to a similar fate when the doors flew open. The young couple were thrown clear of the coach against the rocks, but the redhead's skirts caught on the edge of the door when her foot wedged under the opposite seat from her own, throwing her head hard against the door handle. When the coach settled, she rested against the door that had now become the floor.

Snow, coming down even harder blanketed the scene. If anyone could see anything in the midst of all that white, it would have been a series of misshapen lumps. Of course, no one was out in the storm, at least not anywhere near the wrecked stagecoach.

Sam Walling and his son Josh worked frantically to get the horses secured and sheltered. They just barely made it from the barn to the house before the blinding white of the storm disoriented them completely. Janet Walling hadn't been sitting around either. She'd gathered all the wood she could from the porch and brought it inside before building up the fire in the fireplace and putting a pot of stew and another of coffee on the stove. She handed her husband and son mugs of the hot liquid as soon as they rushed through the door and latched it behind them so it wouldn't blow open. Janet had done the same with the shutters on the windows throughout the three-bedroom cabin. Two couches, along with a cot in the corner could sleep three more people more or less comfortably if need be.

For two hours the Walling family sat at their kitchen table or by the fire, warming themselves, and listening to the howling wind and giving thanks that they were safely inside. They were grateful they had shelter, but didn't forget the people on the stage, which was now nearly three hours late. They prayed for their wellbeing and hoped to hear it arrive safely. The wind eased, but the stage didn't arrive. After three hours the storm had spent itself, leaving two feet of snow in its wake with drifts as high as five feet. Sam and Josh ventured out to hitch up the sleigh they kept for just such emergencies and set out around 1:30 with shovels to try to find the missing stage. Josh, with a 16-year-old's keener eyesight, spotted the unusual lumps first, guiding his father toward them.

They dug around each lump that appeared to be person-shaped and uncovered the driver as the sun made its appearance and the temperature began a slow climb. They decided to work their way toward the rocks where they would bury the unfortunate people riding the stage that day. They had uncovered four bodies, the last two near the entrance to a shallow cave, and dragged them inside for later burial. Their next task was the coach itself, although they held out little hope any passengers remained inside and if they were, the odds were definitely against them being alive. Sam knew their next task was to find the mail sacks and treasure box if they could for his employer. The passenger's belongings were of no immediate concern.

As the man and boy worked to free the coach that lay on its side, their task was made easier thanks to the rising temperature. Sam worked at the middle where he held a slim hope that he might find more passengers while Josh tried to uncover the front. Both were surprised by what they found. The boy cried out triumphantly to his father when he uncovered the treasure box, but the father was even more pleased with what he found, a redheaded woman whose chest was ever so slightly moving up and down with each tortured breath.

"Boy, I've found a live one here. Help me get her free so I can carry her to the sleigh. While I do that you can bring up the treasure box. We'll tend to the buryin' of the rest and findin' the mail sacks after we bring her home. She might die even then, but sure as heck she won't live if we leave her out in the cold any longer than we have to."

As soon as they reached home, Sam carried the woman into the house while Josh saw to the sleigh and horses. Janet didn't waste any time making a bed ready and getting the unconscious woman out of her wet clothes and into a flannel nightgown. She then began tending to her obvious wounds. She taped up the now swollen right ankle and cleaned the small cuts and bruises. She felt the lumps on her head and guessed from the feel of things that the woman also had at least three broken ribs. She asked Sam's help in binding them in place with as tight a bandage as they could manage. If the woman lived through the next few hours, they'd have to send a telegram from Spearville to fetch the doctor in Dodge to treat her head, Janet suspected. So far there was no fever, but it would likely develop.


	2. Chapter 2 Matt Seeks Answers to the East

**Chapter 2 Dodge City Blanketed**

The storm struck Dodge City with a fury. Matt Dillon and his assistant Chester Goode had just reached the office after having breakfast with Doc Adams when the wind reach gale force and the expected rainfall turned into heavy snow as the temperature plummeted. They thankfully closed the door and built up the fire in their stove to try to stay warm. Matt didn't believe there would be any need for them to be anywhere but the jailhouse until after the storm passed. That was the good news. The bad news was the stage from Larned, wouldn't make it today, which meant one more night without Kitty. He'd come home two days ago to find she'd used his absence to go on another one of her trips. She might tease him about being away so much because of his job, but that didn't mean he disliked it any less when she was away. He planned to wire Larned to find out if she was on it and then Spearville to find out if the stage made it that far.

The wires hadn't gone down when the storm passed through Dodge on its way east so Matt was able to confirm that Kitty was on the stage and it never made it as far as Spearville. By one he was ready to head out toward Spearville to find out whatever he could, leaving Chester in charge of his town. That's when Lieutenant McClendon rode in from Fort Dodge with a couple of troopers to find out what Matt knew about the $10,000 that was being transferred from Fort Larned to Fort Dodge and to go with him to search for it.

"Lieutenant, I'll see to it the army gets its money, but I'll go on my own. A missing stage caught in Kansas weather isn't army business."

"Have it your way, Marshal. Just be sure to find what became of the army's money in that storm or you'll have to answer to Washington."

Matt didn't care the stage wasn't due to arrive for another hour or so, but that was under ordinary circumstances. A blizzard dumping two feet of snow on western Kansas wasn't ordinary at all and Kitty was somewhere in the middle of it. Once he found her, he'd worry about the treasure box the stage was carrying. He rode as fast as he dared out of town toward Spearville, some 30 to 40 miles away. It was now two and the weather was warming with each passing hour.

Matt rode into Spearville 15 minutes after four. There was still no word on the missing stage when he checked the depot and the telegraph office. After giving Buck some much needed rest and grabbing a sandwich at a café, he continued east. He hoped he'd find some news at the relay station two miles further along the road. There just weren't that many hours of daylight left. He reached the station at five and was welcomed by Janet Walling when he knocked on the door.

"Come on in out of the chill," she said as she stepped aside to let him enter. "My son and husband will be back directly. They're just out salvaging what more they can from the stage. It was wrecked in the storm. I'd fill you in on more details, but I have a hurt young woman in the back bedroom who needs tending. Help yourself to the stew warming on the stove. I'm keeping it hot for my menfolk."

Matt watched the woman go toward the bedroom with a basin filled with water and clean rags before heading toward the stove. He found a plate and utensils on the table. Taking the plate, he dished up a plate of stew, poured a cup of coffee and sat down to wait. While he did, he mechanically alternated between putting stew in his mouth and sipping coffee. He was so absorbed in his thoughts about what might have happened to Kitty now that he knew the stage had been wrecked that he failed to notice a man and boy had joined him at the table until the man spoke.

"I reckon the missus told you to help yerself, mister. What brings you here?"

"Information on the stage from Larned that was due into Dodge this afternoon. Mrs. Walling told me you and your son found it."

"That we did. We buried three men and a woman in a cave. I'm afraid they were killed in the accident."

"What did the woman look like?" Matt asked frantically. "Did she have red hair?"

"No she didn't, it was brown. What's your interest in this anyway? By the way, I still don't know your name or where you're from."

"It's Matt Dillon, I'm the marshal over in Dodge and the redheaded woman I'm asking about is a very good friend of mine. She was coming home on the stage."

As Matt told his name, Mrs. Walling came into the room to get more cool water. She'd heard most of what her husband had said and then looked at the tall man with the name she'd just heard.

"Marshal, your red haired friend is the woman I've been tending to. My menfolk brought her home from where the stage was wrecked before going back out there to get whatever else they could salvage. I'm afraid she's in a bad way. I don't know how badly she's hurt besides what we were able to patch up – a bad ankle and some busted ribs. She's got a nasty couple of bumps on her head her fever's climbin'. In her fever dream she's been callin' for a man named Matt. I reckon that's you. You best go sit with her. It might help and it sure won't hurt."


	3. Chapter 3 Of Men and Stages

**Chapter 3 Of Men and Stages**

Matt went to sit by Kitty who was calling for him in her delirium. He sat on the bed next to her being careful not to jostle her injured body and planted a kiss on her fevered brow. He couldn't believe how hot she felt. If she were to have any chance, the sooner Doc arrived the better. For now all he could do was whisper soothingly that he was with her and hold her hand. After what seemed like an hour, but was more like five minutes, he tore himself away long enough to ask for a couple of sheets of paper and a pencil. He wrote his messages as quickly as possible so he could return to Kitty's side.

"Boy, could you ride into town and send these two wires. No answer's necessary for the first one, but wait for an answer to the second. I want to know when Doc Adams will get here."

"Sure thing, Marshal. Ma's been sayin' that your friend needs a real doctor. Who gets the other one?"

"That's to my assistant, Chester Goode. You can send it to him at the jail. He'll tell Lieutenant McClendon I'll send the treasure box along as soon as I can so the army can claim it."

Matt went back to sit with Kitty while young Josh rode to Spearville with the messages. Sam told him the treasure box was in the bedroom he shared with his wife under their bed and the mail was in the barn where it could be easily grabbed. He and Josh had even collected as much of the passengers' belongings they could find so that next of kin could be notified. After Matt described Kitty's small trunk and carpetbag, the station manager brought them inside and set them down by the bed where she lay unconscious along with a hatbox.

Nearly two hours later Josh Walling returned with the message that Doc would take the eastbound train to Spearville in the morning and rent a buggy to take him to the Walling's relay station. The railroad expected the train to leave Dodge by six so Doc should be with Kitty no later than nine. Matt felt a bit better about things as it grew dark outside enough so that he joined the Walllings for supper once he was sure she wasn't going to wake up during the ten minutes he was gone. Still, both he and Mrs. Walling kept an ear out for any changes, one way or the other.

Doc and Chester shared the news in Matt's telegram with Bill and Laura Pence. The couple had started seeing each other three and a half years earlier back in April of '69 after Laura's former fiancé tried to have Bill killed when he found out she worked at the Long Branch and Bill defended her as the good woman he knew her to be. Not long after that he took Kitty on as a partner because he knew she would help increase the profits and so he'd have some ready cash to purchase a house on a quiet side street in one of the town's better neighborhoods. Six months later they married with Matt and Kitty serving as the best man and maid of honor at the ceremony.

Lieutenant McClendon spotted the doctor and jailer sitting at a corner table in the saloon talking with Laura. She still worked the tables but both Bill and Kitty saw to it that it she only spent time with select customers. With a baby on the way she would soon stop even that. When the lieutenant arrived she excused herself so Bill could see her home while Fred tended bar but not before Bill brought over a tray with a new mug of beer for Chester and a couple of shots of whiskey. From the look on the soldier's face as he walked in the bar owner knew the man was in need of something stronger than beer.

"Mr. Goode, I'd like to talk with you about the marshal's wire. Doctor, please excuse us, but you might want to go to the bar to get a refill. Take your time."

"Lieutenant, there's no need to get rid of me. I know why you want to talk to Chester. I received my own telegram from Matt. As a matter of fact, we were just discussing what Matt had to say with Bill and Laura. You're new here so you don't know that Kitty, Miss Russell, is Bill's partner in running this place and she was the one survivor on the stage. I'm leaving first thing in the morning to see she remains alive."

"I take it she's in need of medical attention, but that doesn't explain why the marshal isn't heading back immediately with the treasure box. His stating he'll get it to me as soon as he can doesn't provide a real time frame. Do either of you have an idea when he might return?"

"Mr. Dillon means what he says. There's always a good reason why he isn't more particular about things, but if he says he'll get the army's money to you that's exactly what he'll do."

Although he wasn't satisfied, McClendon had finished his drink. Therefore, he got up from the table, leaving the two friends with a parting comment that he'd send troopers for the money if he had nothing more definite by the next afternoon.

At six the next morning Doc was on his way to Spearville. An hour later a stage from Larned pulled into the relay station. Sam handed the driver and guard the mail and treasure box from the wrecked stage along with the belongings of the dead passengers so their next of kin could be notified. Since his son and the two strangers provided all the help he'd need, he didn't bother telling the marshal what he'd done. He let Dillon remain undisturbed with the ailing woman even while they finished a quick breakfast with the new stage company employees.

Matt awoke with a start and checked on Kitty. She was asleep and seemed still feverous, but not quite as hot as the last time he'd checked – whenever that was. He wondered what had awakened him and when he fell asleep in the chair. Then he heard Sam Walling shushing a couple of loud talking strangers. He thought about making his presence known until he looked down at himself. His dream about his night with Kitty before he left on his trip to Kansas City and Topeka had a much too obvious effect. There was no way he could leave the room just now. Instead, he carefully rose to put yet another cool cloth on her brow. That was the focus of his attention when what was obviously a stage pulled out, sounding like it was headed for Dodge.

The lawman in him knew he should have met the men who had come by with a stage, but not leaving had saved him a great deal of embarrassment. How do you explain being aroused when on the surface there was nothing to cause the kind of reaction a man had when he was caressing a woman and she was responding in kind? Besides, he felt Sam wouldn't hand over the treasure box to someone he didn't know or would he? After all, the man had given him the key and let him check the contents last night despite never having met him before; all Walling had to go on was Matt's reputation and the badge. No point in worrying about that. Still, he felt he had to go talk with the station manager while Kitty was asleep and he wasn't about to burst out of his pants anymore. That's when Janet Walling knocked on the door to let him know she'd take over to give Matt a chance to freshen up and get some food into his belly.

Walling and his son told Matt about the stage coming through on its way to Dodge. It was a special put on the run because of the importance of the army's shipment. The regular run would be coming through in two days at around noon as usual, or so the two stage company employees had said. Matt hoped nothing went wrong between here and home where McClendon was waiting, but there was nothing he could do about it now short of riding after it. At this point that would be pointless. They had too much of a start on him.

Matt went back to the spare bedroom so that Mrs. Walling could get on with her chores. He was surprised to find her talking to Kitty, whose fever had obviously finally broken. He hesitated outside the door and listened.

"Where am I? This room isn't the least familiar, so how did I get here?"

"You're at the relay station a good two miles east of Spearville. My son Josh and husband Sam brought you here out of the storm. My name's Janet Walling. There was a terrible freak blizzard yesterday and you got yourself caught up in it, " she said as Matt walked quietly into the room. "I reckon I'll go now and leave you and your man to each other."

Even before Janet left, Matt sat by Kitty's side on the bed and held her hand as he soothingly said, "Kitty, I'm sorry I was out of the room when you woke. I reckon I've let you down again."

"Is Kitty my name? I can't remember anything about me and I'm the one who should apologize. The woman who just left called you my man and I don't even know your name or face, though how I could forget someone who looks like you I don't know. Somethin' must be awful wrong with me, besides all the pain I feel."

"Doc should be here soon. He'll have some answers. For now, lie back and rest, honey. I'll stay right by you and do my best to ease your pain."

Matt was still sitting by Kitty's side and spoon-feeding her porridge when Doc arrived two hours later. She took what she could of it, but it wasn't much. Her stomach was too queasy for that, but she did manage to get a full glass of water down.

"Move over, you overgrown public servant, so her personal physician can examine her. You can make yourself useful by staying out of my way, although I know it's hard to do as big as you are."

Matt moved off while Doc completed his examination. He was quite pleased with the job the Wallings had done with her severely sprained ankle and cracked ribs, but wasn't happy about the lumps on her head or the lack of focus in her eyes. After several questions and a few more minutes of observation, he determined that she was suffering from a severe concussion and that the most obvious symptom was her amnesia. Once he gave her laudanum to ease the pain and help her sleep, he drew Matt to the far end of the room.

"I don't know how permanent her memory loss will turn out to be, but I don't want you to give her too much information. Just what does she know?"

"She knows all the Wallings' names and her name, but she doesn't know mine – just that I'm her man. She also knows she was hurt in a blizzard yesterday. That's about all we told her before I knew she had amnesia. Doc, I'm a stranger to her even though she's been told we're real close. You gotta help me with this."

"You're not the only one who's having a hard time. She has talked to me about you and that badge of yours on many an occasion when you disappointed her, but now she doesn't know she's ever shared anything with me at all, certainly not the sort of thing a girl might tell her father about a beau he approves of. Just be patient with her. You might even try wooing her. It would be a welcome change."

"Now hold on Doc. Are you telling me I don't show her how much I care?"

"That's exactly it, Mr. Marshal. You let that badge of yours get in the way far too often – often enough that she thinks you take her for granted at times. Maybe when she's strong enough to come home to Dodge she'll start to remember. Otherwise Bill and Laura will have to keep running the Long Branch instead of Kitty taking over full ownership so they can move to Pueblo like they plan. Right now, though we can't do anything until she wakes up and I'm hungry. As for you, you need some sleep. Go lie down on that cot I saw in the bedroom."

Matt took Doc's advice without an argument while the doctor shuffled over to the kitchen area to see what might be available to eat. He walked back to the bed and, after gazing at Kitty sleeping peacefully, sat down on the cot from the main room that Sam and Josh had carried in the night before. Janet had put sheets and a blanket on it, but Matt had spent the night sitting up with Kitty. Now he removed his boots and stretched his admittedly tired body out as much as he could on the small bed and fell asleep.

At the same time Doc was tending to Kitty, the stage that had left the relay station earlier that morning pulled into Dodge City where an anxious Lieutenant McClendon met it. The stage carried no passengers so the two men on it immediately began to take down the mail and baggage. As soon as they spotted the soldier, they took down the treasure box. Meanwhile the clerk and his assistant began to bring in the mail for the postmaster to sort. They left the bags on the boardwalk and sent a boy down to fetch Chester. It would be his job to sort through it for clues to the identity of the passengers.

"We reckon you're faunchin' for this seein' as how the stage company hired us just so we could give this to you today instead of you waitin' fer Thursday's regular run. Let's take it inside so's you can transfer the contents away from pryin' eyes."

"You gentlemen are right about that. Were you able to secure the key or will we have to pry it open?"

"They done give us a duplicate key in case the original got lost in the snow," the driver said as he put the box on the counter and fished in his shirt pocket for the key. "Ya got somethin' to put it in?"

McClendon called over his sergeant and a trooper, who had the saddlebags that would hold the sacks with the army's money in them. Then he watched as the driver opened the box. It was empty!

"I had word from the US Marshal headquartered here that he'd get the money to me as soon as possible. Was a Matt Dillon at the relay station when you picked up the box?"

"Can't say as he was still there," the man who'd been riding shotgun replied. "We never seen him, but the station manager said he gave the key he found on the dead driver to a man calling himself that after they checked the box and found the money still there. That man kept the key and made sure the manager told him where he was puttin' the box. I reckon he musta bided his time and took the money."

Just then Chester came in with Jake Worth. Jake had come to town to meet his nephew and the lad's new bride. He knew the stage would be delayed by the snow and instead spent the previous day making sure the couple's room was ready. It was obvious the luggage belonged to the young couple since they were the only passengers except for Kitty Russell.

The two men paid no attention to the soldiers and the stage employees in the far corner, but McClendon saw the marshal's assistant and strode toward him. He stopped in front of Chester, snubbing the wealthy rancher in the process.

"Mr. Goode, do you have any idea where your employer is at this moment? It would save me and my soldiers a great deal of trouble if you did."

"There's only one place Mr. Dillon would be and that's with Miss Kitty and Doc. Doc took the train out to Spearville this mornin' so's he could get to the relay station directly."

"Then that's where we'll start hunting him down. The station manager might direct me to where Dillon's hiding out unless he's in on the theft or was rendered unable to supply answers."

"Now see here, Lieutenant," Worth interjected. "Matt Dillon would no more steal the army's money than I would slaughter my entire herd before getting a good price for the meat. There's not a more honest man I know."

"I thank you for your opinion, but the treasure box is empty and only two people have a key – Dillon and the stage driver. Obviously the driver and the guard didn't steal the money or they wouldn't be here. That leaves only your so-called honest marshal."

Before Chester or Jake could say anything, McClendon ordered his men to mount. He did the same and the three soldiers rode east out of town while the empty stage went in the opposite direction. Chester could do nothing but help Jake store his deceased relatives belongings until the rancher could notify his sister and brother-in-law of what occurred and ship their son and daughter-in-law's things home to them if that's what they wanted.


	4. Chapter 4 Men of Action

**Chapter 4 – Men of Action**

Chester began to think about what his boss would do and moved toward where the clerk was standing behind the counter as fast as his stiff leg would allow. He sprung into action so suddenly that Jake Worth was left standing alone with his suddenly deceased relatives' belongings. He left them there and headed to the telegraph office. Like Chester, he knew Matt would never steal the army's money. He would offer the jailer whatever assistance he could to help clear his friend's name.

"George, did you know those two that brought the box that was supposed to have the army's money? You got to tell me what they look like so I can find them."

"I'll try, Chester, but I never seen them before. Hold on a minute, I want to try something. They left the box here."

Jake and Chester watched as George Packard took a key down from a row of hooks behind his desk. He placed it in the keyhole of the discarded box but it wouldn't turn. He then took a second key and tried it in the lock. This time it worked.

"Just as I thought. Those two opened a different box from the one they was supposed to open. The company must have given them the new box and a key in case the old one was broke so they'd have something to put the army's money in. They opened the new box, but that doesn't mean they have the old one with the money. I'm afraid the marshal's still in trouble with the army."

Jake joined Chester as they rode off along the stage road to the west out of town in the direction the two men had taken the special coach. The answer had to lie with them because Matt Dillon sure didn't steal anything. Both men knew it wasn't in his nature. He was far to honest a man. However, that honorable man would be where McClendon and his soldiers were heading, especially if Miss Kitty was hurt and needed him. McClendon would find the marshal, along with Doc, tending to her. Chester knew his job was to find the two men and, if he could, the stolen gold and greenbacks, with or without Jake Worth or anyone else's help. It might be the only way to clear Mr. Dillon's name.

Matt awoke with a start. He could tell by the angle of the sun that he must have slept for at least three or four hours. Doc was sitting beside Kitty and turned his head at the sound of the big man sitting up on the cot.

"Matt, you look a might better now that you've gotten some rest," he said as he felt the young woman stir beside him. "Kitty, how do you feel?"

"My head and the rest of me still hurts, but I think I could eat something. I'm not feeling as nauseous or dizzy as I did earlier, but I still can't remember anything but what I've been told about me."

Doc left to get Kitty some broth as Matt took the physician's place beside her. He bent over and gently kissed her lips, pretending no one else was in the house. It didn't matter since the Wallings would knock before entering and Doc knew how things were with them. Kitty responded to his kiss but pushed him away with her hand when he tried for another, but she kept hold of his hand.

"I'm glad we're alone. I've got something I need to tell you. I only remember a feeling I had while I was out of my head with fever, nothing more of what happened before I woke up in this bed. I sensed you were with me and that we had been together for a long time and you are deeply in love with me. I must in some way know I love you too. You being there with me made me want to go on living even though I don't remember meeting you or falling in love with you."

"Honey, I'm glad to hear you say that. It's been eating me up inside that you didn't remember me and that's a fact."

Neither got to say anything more because Doc came in with a bowl of warm broth from last night's stew. He left the door open so the conversation in the front room, which was none too quiet, could be heard. McClendon accused Sam Walling of being in league with Dillon on the robbery, but his view might change if he at least owned up to which direction Matt rode off in. Hearing that, Matt left the rear bedroom where his gun belt hung on a peg with his hat, and came out to face the lieutenant. As soon as he did, the two soldiers with McClendon moved in behind him and the lieutenant closed in on him while holding a pair of handcuffs.

"Dillon, I'm placing you under arrest for robbing the stage of the army's money. I hope you'll come clean enough to show us where you hid the money before we take you on to Fort Dodge to await trial by a federal judge. It will go a lot easier on you if you do. I reckon you're more likely to still be around for your trial if you're held at the fort instead of your own jailhouse where your friends can help you escape. I hope you'll come along peaceable right now."

"I'm afraid I can't do any of what you want. I never took that money, so there's no way I can show you where it is. Sam and Josh were with me when I counted the money and locked it back in the box. Sam then took it and hid it under the bed in the room he shares with his wife while I kept the key. As far as I know, the stage driver and guard have the box. If anyone took your money, it was them."

"That won't fly, Dillon. If they'd taken it, they wouldn't have come into Dodge and opened the box. They would have just abandoned the coach and horses somewhere and rode off on the horses they'd hidden out somewhere. No, you've hidden it or Walling did it for you. I don't know how well the two of you know each other, so I had my suspicions at first. What convinced me is he made no attempt to hide the fact that you're still here and his story jibes with what the two stage company employees told me."

"I admit you have a circumstantial case against me. I'll gladly stand trial if it comes to that, but I'm not going anywhere with you until the woman in that back bedroom is well enough to travel. Then we can all head back toward Dodge."

"I'm afraid I must insist on you coming along now. I saw Doctor Adams take a tray into that room, so she's not without proper care. I see no reason for your continued presence," he said as Doc came out of the room with the now empty tray.

"Lieutenant, I'll see to it Kitty has the proper medical care. You're right about that, but Matt remaining until she's well enough to travel is part of it. It's vitally important that an amnesia patient have as much of the familiar around her as possible. Right now for Kitty it's Matt sitting beside her in that back bedroom. He and I are the only people she's seen since the accident that are tied to her home and prior life. Once she's strong enough to travel home where her mind has more of a chance to latch onto something that will I hope spark the return of at least some of her memory, Matt will go to Fort Dodge."

Doc's insistent comments were backed by an unexpected source. Somehow Kitty had dragged herself from the bedroom into the main room where she stood leaning against the wall for support in a spot where she was able to look directly at Matt's profile. Quickly, he and the doctor moved to her side before her strength gave out and she slid to the floor.

"You're not forcing him to go anywhere. I need him with me. He's my lifeline. I knew it from before I was really awake and he came to sit beside me to draw me back to him. Other than that I know he and Doc are close to each other from the way they act with each other. It's all I have to keep me from falling apart. You can't know what it's like to know nothing abut yourself except that there are people who care about you despite knowing who you are. Matt's not asking for anything so unreasonable."

Her plea ended as her strength gave out. Matt caught her before she fell. He carried her back to her bed, ignoring everyone else. By the time he had her settled, Doc had joined him and so had the three soldiers. The physician began ministering to Kitty while Matt slowly became aware that McClendon was talking to him.

"All right, I'm convinced you need to stay here for that young woman's sake. She and the doctor were most persuasive. However, you are under military arrest and I don't intend to allow you free rein even within this cabin. Consider this room your cell. I'm taking no chances with you, so during the day you will be free to move about this room as much as handcuffs and leg irons will allow. You will only be allowed to leave, under escort, to use the privy. The room will be locked from the outside. To further ensure that you can't escape, a man will be stationed at the door. With only three of us available to reliably stand guard, during the night you will be shackled to the bed by one arm and one leg while all of us get some sleep. Only the three of us will have the key to those irons, so even if Walling has a spare key, he won't be able to release you."

Matt offered no more resistance. The irons allowed him to shuffle back and forth between his cot and Kitty's bedside. That was all that mattered. As to the arrangements for the night, if Doc assured him she would be asleep until he was released, he wouldn't object to that either. Meanwhile, he sat by her side as she slept waiting anxiously for her to awaken, pushing any thoughts of clearing his name out of his head. If Chester once again proved his worth, the necessary evidence would be available at his trial.


	5. Chapter 5 Chester on the Trail

**Chapter 5 – Chester and Jake on the Trail**

The tracks left by the stagecoach were easy to follow in the now muddy road. Chester Goode and Jake Worth rode rapidly to the west of town for ten miles. They were going fast enough that they almost missed the sudden turn off the main road onto a side road that nearly doubled back toward Dodge. This new path ended in a box canyon on the northeastern edge of Jake's ranch, which lay 20 miles to the east of town. The canyon, however, since it was on the part of the ranch nearest to them, was only ten miles farther along.

When they reached the canyon, they found it had been abandonned. Both men thought there might be tracks for four or even double the number of horses, but in the jumble of hoof prints it was hard to tell for sure. By this time it was getting dark, so Jake suggested Chester come back to the ranch house with him. A fresh start in the morning would mean more light if nothing else. It might allow them to find the right trail.

As the two tired men approached the barn, one of Jake's hands came out to meet them. He took hold of their horses once they dismounted, but stood holding the reins as if he had something on his mind.

"All right Jack, out with it! What's the trouble?"

"Boss, I'm glad Chester's with you, but I wish it was the marshal too. Six of our horses are missing along with the rigging for two of them, but whoever done it left six others in their place. I'd been meanin' to tell ya, but you were so preoccupied with yer nephew and his bride comin' that I didn't want to spoil yer mood, though the weather done that anyway. Me and Slim noticed it a couple days before the snow and I reckon some of the other fellers did too. They were taken from the barn. We'd put them there to fit them with new shoes. Five got them, but it got late and we never got to finish the last horse. That one's still got a cracked left front shoe."

"I wish you'd told me sooner, but there's nothing to be done about it now. In one way it's a good thing. The army money that was on the stage was taken. Chester and I are after the ones that done it, but we lost their trail. This should help Chester pick it up in the morning. He needs to find them before the marshal has to stand trial, that is, if that new lieutenant has his way."

"Chester, the marshal's not locked up in his own jail, is he? Is that why you're here without him?"

"No, Mr. Dillon's out at the relay station east of Spearville. He and Doc are seein' to Miss Kitty. She got hurt when the stage was wrecked in the snow. I don't know how bad it is, but I reckon, seein' as what happened to Mr. Worth's kin, the driver and guard, she's lucky to still be breathin'."

Chester set out at first light. The night before Jack had agreed to look after the town while he set out to find the men whose thievery caused Mr. Dillon to be in so much trouble. Knowing they still had the stage and that one of the horses had a cracked shoe, it was easy for him to pick out the direction they took from the boxed canyon. They were heading northeast toward Hays City.

Chester arrived in Hays the next morning and immediately went to the sheriff's office to find out what Frank Reardon knew. Matt's friend was sitting back in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk as if he didn't have a care in the world, which was probably true because he was gazing at Maria the Cheyenne woman he loved as she placed a hearty breakfast on the desk.

"Chester, what brings you to Hays without Matt? Most times he's the one comes up here alone."

"Frank, Mr. Dillon's in trouble. There's this army lieutenant who thinks he stole the army's money off the stage from Larned. The new men the stage company hired to drive a replacement stage so the money could get to the army right away opened the treasure box for him and it was empty and Mr. Dillon had the spare key. I followed the stage here.

"We had an important shipment from here back to Larned, so the men you're after came through and picked it up. They've been gone a couple of hours now. Why don't I send a wire there and find out if they arrived. It will take some time for them to get there so why don't you sit and have breakfast with us?"

Chester was fidgety, but knew there was no point in following the stage further. He'd never catch up to them even with a fresh horse. The Larned stage office would let them know if it was the same two men and if they delivered the property transfers from Hays. Instead he spent the day with Frank and Maria, telling them all that had happened as a result of the unexpected blizzard.

Just before supper, the answer to Frank's wire came. The substitute men the company had hired, Stoker and Raleigh brought the stage in on time and delivered the deeds for the Larned Land Office showing the large transfers from the largest rancher in Hays of land he owned near Larned to a group of local small ranchers and farmers. He no longer had need for it since his kin decided to pack up and move into the more open spaces of Montana. Their round trip complete, the two grabbed a couple of new saddles from the top of the coach and quit right when the company was two men short.

By the time they finished eating, there was just enough time for Frank and Chester to bid farewell to Maria and board the train for Larned along with their horses. Frank figured it would be quicker this way and they'd have fresh horses besides. Both men had the feeling time wasn't on their side.

They arrived in Larned as the stage depot was closing up. Frank introduced himself as the lawman who sent the telegram inquiring after Stoker and Raleigh and Chester. Ted Barlow, who was about to head for home and bed, since another stage wasn't due until early in the morning and that would be handled by one of his assistants, was happy to help. The tall and slender, dark haired Stoker and the stocky dusty brown haired Raleigh had substituted for the company a number of times in the past few months but, since they were substitutes the company had never thoroughly checked their backgrounds. Still, they seemed to be reliable men; old enough in their early 30s to be responsible yet young enough to be able to handle whatever came up. When they made themselves available after the blizzard, they were given the job, the spare treasure box and the key to it. It seemed like they'd done a fine job except for the missing money.

Armed with the knowledge Barlow supplied, Frank and Chester went to the livery to ask questions of the proprietor of the stables where the two men kept their horses. Besides, their own mounts needed to bed down for the night just like their riders. They gave the stableman the description and names they had.

"Yep, I know them. Their horses are still in their stalls, but I noticed they have new rigging sitting on the stall railing. They're much better saddles than they used to own. Whoever bought their old gear must have given them a pretty good price if they could afford the likes of what they now have. They told me they were gonna catch some shuteye before heading out to the next place the stage company needs them, yet it seems to me they're ready to leave in a hurry if need be. What'd they do, Sheriff?"

"Chester and I aren't sure they've done anything, but the army's missing a great deal of money and they might know something about it since it was thought to be on the stage they were driving. Of course, the money could have been lost in that freak storm and they might have been embarrassed about not finding it so they pretended it was in what proved to be an empty box."

The two friends left the stableman to settle their horses in for the night while they tried to find where the men they were after might be holed up. After stopping in a couple of saloons and not spotting them, Chester yawned.

"Frank, I'm plumb tuckered out. Since they're still in town I don't think it would hurt none if we got ourselves a bit of shuteye in that hotel across the street."

Although Frank was concerned for his friend Matt, he knew Chester, who was just as concerned, had been pushing hard for the past couple of days. Since the two men they sought were still in town and it would take at least a week to set a trial date for Matt, he couldn't see the harm in getting some rest. Who knew when they'd have the opportunity again?

Frank and Chester were ready to go by seven the next morning, but Stoker and Raleigh managed to get an hour's head start on them. Still, the trail was relatively fresh and it was early enough that theirs were the only tracks heading in the direction the stableman's assistant indicated. They were headed back in the general direction of Dodge City.

The trail zigzagged, but kept moving back toward Dodge. Stoker and Raleigh didn't hole up anywhere, only stopping to rest the horses and grab a quick bite to eat. Frank and Chester did the same, but they hadn't closed the gap much. They were still about an hour behind the two they were trailing.

Even with the steady pace, all the meandering meant they were on the trail for another two days. The storm had spilled snow on the prairie and wrecked the stage carrying Miss Kitty and Jake Worth's kin six days earlier by the time the chase ended. They were back in Dodge City and no closer to finding the money or the two former stage company employees' part in it. Something had to break and soon. Between them, Frank and Chester never let the two men out of their sight.

Two more days passed while Stoker and Raleigh did nothing more than drink a lot, gamble a bit and sleep and eat. Now that Judge Brooking had arrived, it wouldn't be long before Matt Dillon was put on trial for robbing the United States Army. Doc, Matt and Kitty had also returned. Neither Frank nor Chester had spoken to Kitty because Doc had warned them to stay away for Kitty's sake and because they didn't want to spook the two men they'd followed all the way from Larned. They hadn't seen Matt.


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Kitty Home

**Chapter 6 – Taking Kitty Home**

Matt awoke to Kitty calling for him. Still half asleep, he tried to leave the cot to go to her only to find he couldn't move. At first, he didn't understand it, but his sleepy brain slowly cleared he remembered last night. McClendon and his men had chained him to the cot after Kitty had awakened long enough to take a bit more food before Doc gave her something so she'd sleep through the night. His protests that it was merely necessary to lock the door, because with the irons because it was impossible to climb out the window, fell on deaf ears. Instead, they forced him at gunpoint to the cot. Once he was secured, they left and locked the door. Even Doc couldn't get in if Kitty needed him unless McClendon or one of his soldiers let him in the room. He closed his eyes in frustration.

"Matt, are you awake?" she whispered as she put her hand on his shoulder and bent down toward his ear. "When you didn't come when I called I just had to go to your cot."

"Kitty, you shouldn't be out of bed," he protested as he opened his eyes to gaze upon her. "You 're not strong enough yet. They'll be along directly to let me up."

Their private conversation was cut short by the sound of the key in the lock. Although she as quickly as her recovering body allowed put space between her and Matt, McClendon stood in the doorway glowering at the scene before him. He strode into the room to confront them followed closely by Doc.

"I see now that she's more mobile than I thought. I'll have to take more precautions. I was gonna let you up, but not now. You'll stay where you are Dillon unless at least two guards are in the room with you. I'm not taking any chances on her and your doctor friend helping you escape justice."

"I may not remember much of anything about my life, but I feel I've always been a good judge of character, " Kitty spat out. "In the short time I've been here with Matt I've come to sense the goodness and strength in him. He didn't steal the army's money, I'm sure of that and he's not the kind to run, especially after giving his word. You're treating him like he's the lowest scum there is."

"Kitty, it's all right. I can put up with this as long as I can see you're getting better. Right now you need to get back to your bed so Doc can check you over."

"Oh, I'll check on her, of course I will," Doc said putting his arm around her waist so she could lean on him. "I'll help you back into bed so I can examine you as soon as I give this tin soldier a piece of my mind. That man you have chained like a rabid animal is the finest man I know, but you're too full of yourself to realize that. I can't wait to see you get your comeuppance."

In the days that followed Kitty continued to improve physically. Five days after the accident Doc felt she was strong enough to stand a short wagon ride and the train trip home. Her mental state was another story. Matt's treatment by McClendon appalled her. She wasn't allowed to be alone with Matt enough to build on the glimmer of memory that flickered through her brain the day he was arrested. Until now, she was able to focus only on him and try to build on the knowledge that theirs was a deep and lasting relationship. Even when Doc had joined them, there was no conflict within her mind. She grasped that their three lives were intertwined. She caught fleeting glimpses during these moments of shared experiences both happy and fearful.

Despite the stricter regime, Doc managed to win a small victory when it came time for them to begin the short journey westward. McClendon didn't insist that he take Matt directly to Fort Dodge on horseback. He allowed that it would be easier to control his prisoner in the wagon and then on the train. Once they reached Dodge City's depot, he'd tie who he now considered the former US Marshal to his horse and lead the chained, big man and correspondingly as large horse he was tied to directly to the stockade before reporting to his commanding officer. Accordingly, the lieutenant's two men helped hoist Matt onto the Walling's wagon, securing him to the iron struts that held the wagon seat in place. Kitty sat with Doc and McClendon on the seat. While Doc watched over Kitty, the lieutenant held the reins guiding the wagon Doc had rented to the Spearville train station. The army and the powerful buckskin horses tied to the rear of the wagon seemed to stare at Matt, who was chained so that he directly faced the animals. The sergeant rode ahead of the wagon's horse while the private brought up the rear.

McClendon sent his private to buy tickets for the six of them and to find out exactly when the train was due. The private was to instruct the stationmaster to hold the train until all the passengers that were going to Dodge and beyond were on the train. Only then would he allow his prisoner out of the wagon so he could shuffle onto the train while always under threat of being shot at the least attempt at escape. Doc and Kitty boarded first, then the small entourage of three soldiers and their prisoner followed. One of the baggage handlers, as instructed, had already placed the four horses in stalls in one of the cars designed for livestock. The same man would retrieve them when they reached their destination. Another would see to Kitty's small trunk and carpetbag.

Doc selected a set of seats toward the front of their car where he could sit opposite Kitty and she could stretch across a seat to rest. Matt was secured to the seat across the aisle from Kitty with a soldier on either side of him. McClendon sat opposite never taking his eyes off his prisoner during the entire hour-long trip. Since the trip was short, only a few curious eyes glanced at the chained man in civilian clothes surrounded by soldiers and wondered what horrible crime he'd committed.

By the time Doc secured a buggy to take him, Kitty and the bags they'd brought with them to the Long Branch, McClendon and his men had led Matt to the far end of the Dodge City station where the baggage handler stood with the horses. They removed the leg irons long enough so he could mount Buck before tying his feet in the stirrups with rope. Once he was secure, McClendon took hold of Buck's reins and the four rode off four abreast toward the fort.

When they stopped in front of the Long Branch Kitty gazed in wonder at her name on the sign above the saloon. She had no idea who Pence was beyond the fact that the name represented a partner. Soon a round-faced man and a pretty, dark-haired, obviously pregnant woman came out of the building along with a tall, craggy faced man. Doc led her inside to a table near the back where he asked her to wait while he explained the situation to the three people who she gathered obviously knew her. The couple followed Doc to the table while the tall man brought in the bags.

"Kitty, welcome home. Does anything about this place seem familiar?"

"Oh Doc, I don't know how to describe it. I feel like I've been here before but I have no idea for how long. When I saw the sign above the door I thought, that this must be a family business but I don't know in what way it is one or what the name Pence means except as a partner in the business. Does that make any sense?"

"Kitty," Bill Pence said after a nod from Doc. "Maybe I can kinda help you get past your confusion. I'm the Pence on the sign and you're the Russell. Name's Bill Pence and this is my wife Laura. You and me's been partners in this saloon for three years or so and Laura's been your friend near as long. Here's the books," he added, giving her a large ledger. "Give it a look see. Maybe it'll have some meanin' for you."

Kitty opened the ledger Bill handed her at random and felt something stir. The rows of numbers made some sort of sense to her, like she was used to keeping track of business expenses. The handwriting seemed familiar too. It felt like it was how she would form her numbers and letters. Maybe later she'd take pencil to paper and find out for sure. The realization drained away her energy.

"Doc, you said welcome home when we came in here. I know I don't live down here, so where is it that I keep my things and sleep? Come to think of it, I don't see where the man behind the bar took what we brought from the Wallings'. What's his name? If he's my employee I should know that. Where did he take my things? I'd like to go there now."

"Sure thing young lady. I'll just take you upstairs so you can settle in to rest from our trip. It's what your personal physician recommends as the perfect aid to your complete recovery."

The doctor and his patient slowly climbed the stairs together. When they reached the door, he tugged his ear and ran his right hand across his mustache, then nodded at the reticule she carried. She opened it and extracted a key. It fit the lock perfectly. She was pleased with what she saw on the other side of the door.

"So this is home. I like my taste from what I've seen so far. That must be my bed. It's large enough to hold me and a certain man we both know. Curly, I'm worried about Matt."

"I knew bringing you home would help with your memory. You can't imagine how pleased I am to hear you call me that. As for Matt, he has a way of taking care of himself. He'll be all right."

"Since you're so happy with the nickname, I'll just have to explain how I came to use it. I've been getting memory flashes of incidents that must be from my past. Calling you Curly was one of those flashes. It just slipped out before I could think about it. Most of the flashes involve Matt. I really need him with me not stuck out at Fort Dodge, wherever that is. And Curly, what if he's convicted? What will I do then?"

"Honey, you have to believe he won't be convicted. He didn't do it, so he shouldn't even have to stand trial. He has friends looking for who's really responsible and I'm working on getting him back here with you. Don't you worry your pretty red head about him. Instead lie down on that big brass bed of yours and get some rest. I'll be back with your dinner in a while."

Doc closed the door behind him, leaving Kitty to change into something more suitable for lying about in bed while he went back downstairs in search of someone to ride out to the fort with his message. To his surprise he found Jake Worth coming out of Jonas' store.

"Doc, I see you're back. How's Miss Kitty and the Marshal? I came to town to find out if Chester was back with any news about those two men."

"I've no idea what Chester's up to, but Kitty should be fine given time and a lot more of Matt Dillon. Jake, I have a proposal for the colonel that I believe will speed her recovery. All I need is for the army to allow Matt to remain here until his trial, if it comes to that, with Kitty. Would you be willing to bring my letter there? It's not that much out of your way."

"I'll be happy to Doc. Hand it over and I'll be on my way. One of my riders can collect what I've bought later."


	7. Chapter 7 Matt at Fort Dodge

**Chapter 7 – Matt at Fort Dodge**

Matt was brought directly to the stockade and locked in a small cell. He remained shackled despite the fact there was no way he could escape. The room contained a cot that was bolted to the floor, a small table and stool, similarly bolted, and a high, narrow, barred window that let in the only light once the heavy iron reinforced door was locked and barred. The only opening other than the window was a slot just barely large enough to slip in a food tray.

At first he stood trying to see something out the window, but even as tall as he was, it was slightly above eye level about a foot below the cell's ceiling. In frustration he sat on the cot to brood. More than anything he wanted to be with Kitty to help her regain knowledge of herself. Having to stand trial for robbery wasn't important. He'd deal with it if he could spend the remaining time with her. He had no doubt that if he wound up in Leavenworth his life could end at any moment. Too many of the men inside the prison were there because of him and would welcome the chance to kill him. Then he'd never see her again. Even paper and pencil with an envelope would help even if they didn't allow him to be with her again. Then he could at least write down everything about what she means to him and seal it for her eyes only, he hoped, for after he went to prison.

The cell door opened to admit the sergeant and private who'd guarded him from the time McClendon placed him under arrest, which interrupted his ruminations. They carried a sturdy rope and a lantern with them. As soon as the lantern was on the small table and lit, the private, a burly man closed the cell door and stood three feet away from where Matt sat on the cot while the sergeant, all muscle, almost as tall as Matt and even broader, moved beside him. The private drew a pistol, pointing it at Matt as his sergeant unlocked the cuffs, and then ordered him to stand. The soldier moved behind him, grabbed each of his arms, pulled them behind his back and then locked the cuffs in place again. Finished, he took the rope, wound it around the metal bar that ran between the cuffs on Matt's hands and, standing on the stool in the cell, threaded the rope through a bracket in the wall just below the window, forming a pulley.

The sergeant jerked on the rope causing excruciating pain as his arms were pulled upwards at the shoulder. At the same moment, the private stepped forward and punched Matt in the stomach as hard as he could. The pressure on his arms eased, but the punches continued, as they again demanded to know the location of the $10,000. When Matt didn't respond, they repeated the process, alternating places, until he felt his shoulders would be pulled from their sockets. This went on for 15 minutes, although it seemed like an eternity, finally ending when the private kneeded him in his privates with all the force he could muster. The sergeant let go of the rope and Matt crumpled to the floor of his cell, nearly passing out from the pain. After a few final hard kicks with their boots to his ribs, they again removed his cuffs and re-cuffed him with his hands in front, locking the cell door and leaving him lying on the floor.

He must have lost consciousness because the cell was much darker than it had been when he'd crumpled to the floor in pain. The pain was still with him, but it had subsided considerably. Still, he found it difficult to move and it wasn't just because of the shackles and cuffs. The cuffs kept him from using his arms to push himself up off the floor, but, even if they'd been free, they hurt too much for him to have exert enough pressure to raise his body to a more upright position so he could eventually stand. He tried to focus his thoughts on Kitty to chase away the pain and give him the strength to change his position to one that was at least a bit more comfortable. This time thinking of his beautiful redhead didn't work. It only made him more depressed as he kept thinking that just when she really needed him he might never see her again except fleetingly in a courtroom.

In desperation Matt willed himself to sidle over toward the stool and table. By bracing his body against the stool and ignoring the pain as he wrapped his cuffed hands for leverage around one of the table legs, he was able to hoist his body onto the stool. He finally succeeded, but all he could do was sit, leaning his back against the edge of the table, waiting for the pain to subside. That seemed to take forever, but even then he still couldn't bring himself to stand, let alone walk to the bed. Besides, he could barely make out its outline in the increasing darkness. Despite the exhaustion that enveloped him, he wouldn't be sleeping on that cot. In utter despair he put his head down on his arms that were now resting on the table until the sound of footsteps outside the door awoke him from his reverie of dispair. It was now dark enough that he hoped it was a guard with a meal and some water, although he'd largely lost his appetite. Instead, it was an empty-handed McClendon.

"Dillon, get your hat from the floor by the cot and move it. You need to look somewhat presentable. The colonel wants to see you."

Matt did as he was told, but not with any speed. He gingerly rose and shuffled over toward the bed by the light from the lantern the lieutenant carried. Painfully, he bent his knees before bending over to retrieve his hat. Trying not to cry out from the pain, he grimaced, stood and awkwardly placed the hat on his head. Turning so he could shuffle toward the door, he noticed McClendon striding toward him.

"Come on big man," he urged snidely. "We haven't got all day! Colonel Parker's waiting."

Before moving behind him, he slapped Matt hard across the face. Then, drawing his sidearm, he shoved it into his prisoner's back prodding him forward until they were again by the table. The lieutenant ordered the chained man to carry the lantern as far as the stockade storeroom where they were kept and then blow it out before placing it on a shelf. He then forced Matt to set a rapid pace toward the colonel's office that sapped whatever strength he still possessed.

"A day without food and water and my boys bit of persuasion had better have changed your mind about telling us where that money is," he teased as they paused a moment outside the colonel's office door, but not so Matt could catch his breath. "Open that door and march on in and despite your obvious contempt for the army, try to stand at attention."

Matt said nothing in return, but his eyes blazed with hatred as he clumsily turned the doorknob and opened the door. To his surprise, Colonel Parker wasn't alone. Doc, who was summoned after Jake Worth delivered his note, was sitting by the commanding officer's desk and rose as Matt and McClendon entered, his concern apparent on his face. Parker also rose as they entered.

"Lieutenant, remove this man's chains immediately. Handcuffs would have been more than sufficient on the walk from the stockade here." When McClendon indicated the restraints hadn't been removed since they entered the fort, he added, "Neither cuffs nor shackles were necessary in his cell. Be quick about removing them, and as soon as you're done, shut the door behind you."

As soon as McClendon was gone, Parker moved his chair from behind his desk and offered it to Matt. He then sat on his desk between him and Doc.

"Marshal, sorry for the rough treatment, Lieutenant McClendon can sometimes be a bit overzealous when he gets it in his head that someone has wronged the army. He doesn't know you like I do and so wanted to make doubly sure you stand trial. As a matter of protocol, I shouldn't still be calling you Marshal, but I'm sure your suspension will be lifted if justice prevails. Meanwhile, I've given your badge and gun to Doctor Adams to turn over to your temporary replacement, who may even be in Dodge City now. Is there anything I can get you before you tell me your side of things?"

"I'd appreciate a glass of water. It would make it easier to talk," Matt rasped.

The colonel immediately rose and walked across his office to where a pitcher of water, glasses and a bottle of whiskey sat on the ledge in front of a bookshelf over a broad cabinet. He offered a shot of whiskey, but Matt shook his head no. As soon as the colonel returned with a small tray with two glasses of whiskey and a taller glass of water Matt took a few sips and began to talk. He went through everything that had happened before Doc arrived at the Witherspoon's relay station, skipping over what he thought Doc had probably related.

"I won't bother you Colonel with a description of my ride here and my time in your stockade. You're familiar enough with what's in those cells. What happens now? I know you have enough evidence for me to stand trial."

"The doctor and I have been talking since he arrived to add to what was in his note that Jake Worth brought by. After what you've told me, I'm completely convinced you need to be close to Miss Russell to further aid in her recovery. You'll be going into town where you'll be placed in civilian custody until your trial. I'm not concerned with the arrangements, whatever they might be. I know you'll be there for the trial. I do know this, the trial will take place in three days and the judge is John Kendall. He's strict when it comes to the law, but fair, as you must know. I also have a good friend who's a fine lawyer, maybe you've heard of him," he said as he handed Matt a business card. "I hope you don't mind, but I already contacted him and he's intrigued. He should be arriving sometime today, but if you know of a different lawyer, I'm sure he won't be offended."

Matt looked at the card and replied, "I can't believe he's willing to represent me, especially under the circumstances. Caleb Brooker is the best lawyer in Kansas. I hear he'll soon be a judge."

The conversation ended once all the necessary information was exchanged. Colonel Parker called out for the guard at the door to enter. It was the sergeant.

"Sergeant, Mr. Dillon will be going to Dodge City with Doctor Adams. See to it that his horse and the doctor's buggy are brought here."

The sergeant looked surprised but obeyed his orders. When he returned, the Colonel had him tie Matt's buckskin to the back of the buggy. Matt tried not to show it, but it was painful for him to climb in beside Doc. Still, Doc didn't say a word until they were well out of the fort. The way Doc drove it would take them just over an hour to cover the five miles.

Doc halted the buggy in the alley by his office where they were met by Chester, and to Matt's surprise, Frank Reardon to whom Doc handed Matt's badge and gun. Chester gave Doc his medical bag and then climbed into the buggy to drive it and the buckskin to Moss Grimack's stable while Matt, Frank and Doc walked to the Long Branch. Once inside they ignored whatever customers Bill Pence and Sam were serving and climbed the stairs, finally stopping at the room adjoining Kitty's. Frank took the key from his pocket, unlocked the door and motioned for Matt and Doc to precede him into the room.

"You probably guessed it by now, I'm the temporary marshal Washington appointed. You're in my custody, but there's no way I'd lock my best friend in his own jail. You'll confine yourself to this room and Kitty's until after the trial. I haven't talked with her because Doc thought it was better if I didn't, but maybe he'll change his mind after Maria gets here on the Hays stage. It should be about an hour before that hotshot lawyer comes in from Kansas City on the Santa Fe. Chester and I have work to do so I'll leave you to Doc and Kitty." Frank said as he walked out the door, but not before leaving the key on the table.

Frank left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Matt and Doc alone. Matt was sore enough that he put up little argument when Doc insisted he sit down on the bed so he could examine him. He painfully removed his shirt, exposing the bruises left by the two soldiers. Doc swiped his mustache, tugged his ear and muttered to himself as he poked and prodded. Finally, he bandaged Matt's ribs tightly and then had him raise and lower his arms and rotate them from various positions. Matt gasped in pain in some but not all of the positions, which only brought on more pain from his ribs. He hoped he could hide it from Kitty.

"Take it easy, Matt. Besides cracking a couple of ribs, they managed to not quite dislocate both of your shoulders. It's a good thing there's nowhere for you to go except here and Kitty's rooms. Keeping your word to Frank should keep you out of trouble and from making the pain worse. Kitty's about as anxious to see you as you are to see her, so get over there. She should be awake by now. At least one of us will bring up supper in about an hour. I assume you want the usual."

"Right now I'm too sore to do anything but stay with Kitty even if I didn't give Frank my word. That doesn't mean I don't want to catch the ones who stole that money and clear my name, you know. As far as food is concerned, whatever you bring is fine. Despite not eating for quite a while, I find I'm not terribly hungry."

Matt followed Doc out the door and walked down the hall with him as far as Kitty's rooms. That's where they parted.


	8. Chapter 8 As Long As We Have Each Other

**Chapter 8 – As Long as We've Got Each Other**

Matt rapped on Kitty's door and quietly entered when she responded. She was sitting in her chair by the window, but moved to the settee as he crossed the room. They immediately fell into each other's arms, forgetting their injuries until they both gave involuntary gasps.

Before he could apologize for forgetting she was still physically recovering from the stagecoach accident, she asked with concern in her voice, "How badly did they hurt you, Cowboy?"

"It's not bad. Doc took care of it. I'm sorry I squeezed a little too tight, honey. You know I never want to hurt you. Did you remember anything more since I was taken to Fort Dodge, besides your pet name for me that is?"

"The flashes of memory I've been experiencing, like my pet name for you, kinda stopped while we've been separated except for a few involving Doc. I now know this is my business with my partner Bill Pence and that his wife Laura worked for us until they married, but you and I can't live here and only know three people. Who are our other friends? Just tell me the ones we're closest to. I did get flashes of someone with a limp."

"That would be Chester Goode. He's my assistant. Maybe Doc will bring him by when he brings us supper, although he and Frank Reardon, my temporary replacement, are busy trying to nab the ones who are responsible for the robbery. I feel I should be helping them in some way. Right now, it doesn't look very good for me."

"They must be real good friends to work so hard to clear your name. I'm really worried, Matt. You could be sent to prison if, as you say, your friends don't catch the thieves with the money. I wish I could do something to help you."

Kitty's wish brought on a careful hug from Matt and a more intimate conversation. While they talked and caressed each other, Kitty's mind flashed on more of her past with Matt and even a fleeting glimpse of before she came to Dodge City. As she remembered each incident, he confirmed it, adding his own memories to hers. She slowly developed a more complete knowledge of Chester, Frank and even Mr. Jonas the owner of the General Store and of her part in running the Long Branch. This led to a flash about Mr. Bodkin at the bank and being taken captive while sitting and waiting for Matt to complete his business with him.

A rapping of knuckles on the door interrupted their, often romantic, stroll down memory lane. It was Doc, Chester, Frank and a beautiful Cheyenne woman, who Kitty learned was named Maria. She had come from Hays City to join her man Frank in helping their friend, Matt. They were all seated around the table, but hadn't begun to eat the food their company had brought with them from Delmonico's before Kitty's mind began providing her with memories of Chester and the couple with him and Doc. She realized Frank and Maria shared many of the things she and Matt shared and that the four of them were very close.

Anyone eavesdropping on the conversation as the people around the table ate their supper would have the impression that this was a group of good friends enjoying a private meal together, and they wouldn't have been wrong. Things turned serious with the last of the peach pie as talk turned to Matt's upcoming trial and where things stood with finding the real robbers and the money. Although the suspected villains were in town, they were making no move toward where they'd hidden the money as if they were waiting for a signal. Without some proof the friends were at a loss when it came to evidence other than his character to provide in Matt's defense. With nothing resolved, Matt and Kitty's friends prepared to leave the couple alone.

Frank and Maria were the last to leave to give Frank time to explain the arrangements he'd made about the key to Matt's room next door and the so-called guard outside the door. Frank had arranged for a number of people Frank knew Matt trusted to take turns sitting outside the door and make a show of unlocking it if someone from the army or the prosecution wanted to make sure Matt was securely locked away, at least at night. They'd arranged a series of signals so Matt, if he was still with Kitty, would have time to get back to the room before the unwanted visitors arrived.

Before their friends from Hays made it out to the hall, there was an authoritative knock on the door to Kitty's rooms. Frank, who was closest to the door, opened it to reveal a distinguished middle-aged man. Matt's guard had indicated Matt was with the temporary marshal in the rooms next to the one he was confined in so he could provide the help the woman's doctor had indicated was needed for her full recovery.

"You must be Frank Reardon, the sheriff up in Hays City who's responsibility it is to be certain my client remains available for his trial. I'm sure you have no objections to me seeing my client without your presence in the room."

"Mr. Brooker, go right in. Maria and I were just leaving. I leave the decision up to Matt as to whether he wants to discuss his case in this room or next-door. If he chooses to remain here, I trust you to escort him to his own room where the guard is waiting," he added as they departed.

As soon as Caleb Brooker entered the room, Matt offered him a chair and his hand. Once the lawyer was seated he took a seat next to Kitty.

"Mr. Brooker, thank you for agreeing to represent me. I hope you can come up with something that will help my defense 'cause I sure can't short of finding the army's money in the hands of whoever took it. You can talk freely in here, Kitty and I have no secrets," Matt added when he saw the lawyer hesitate.

Matt related everything he said and did from the time the stage went missing in the storm until his arrest. Then Kitty told of his treatment at the Walling's stage relay station at the hands of Lieutenant McClendon and his men up until Doc drove her home while the three soldiers took Matt to Fort Dodge. Matt hesitated to talk about what he suffered while at Fort Dodge because, although she suspected he was treated roughly, he had so far spared her the details.

"You need to tell Mr. Brooker everything, Matt. Don't feel you have to spare me. I know they hurt you more than you're willing to let on. What I can imagine can't possibly be worse than what they actually did. I may not remember much of my life, but these past few days have taught me that I'm a strong woman. Now that you're with me again, Fort Dodge is forgotten. I'm only worried about the future and even there I want to know the worst that can happen so I can prepare myself for it."

Although he still was afraid of the effect it would have on Kitty, Matt told his attorney, the man he considered the best lawyer in Kansas, the details of what amounted to his torture. Kitty held back tears and moved closer to him, but gave no other outward sign of how his description of events upset her. The hard part over, Matt spoke of his return to Dodge and the arrest arrangements he'd agreed to with Frank.

"It's highly unusual for the man who you're essentially accused of robbing to recommend his friend take you on as a client. I'd call him as a witness for the defense if his position in regard to this case didn't preclude it. I'll obtain his thoughts on your integrity during cross-examination. As for myself, I have no doubts. If I did, I wouldn't have taken this case no matter who asked. I've followed your career since you became a US Marshal and know exactly where you stand. Your reputation speaks for itself. There isn't a more honest man in the entire state. I wish I could offer you more, but I won't lie to you. It wouldn't be serving you if I did. You're right about your chances. We have some very solid circumstantial evidence against you and none other than your character for you."

"Usually, I don't care much for gambles, but what are the odds of me being convicted? If I am, what kind of prison sentence can I expect?"

"I'd say, even with me representing you, the odds are that you'll be found guilty. Although the evidence is circumstantial, it's extremely strong. You were in possession of the key and had easy access to the box and were informed of its contents even before Mr. Walling showed them to you. If Sam Walling had kept the key there might have been a case made that he was in it with you, but that still wouldn't completely absolve you. Then there's Miss Russell's condition, but that argument is quite weak. Even you withstanding torture without revealing where the money was might be used against you. If I know the State Attorney General, he'll throw everything he can to the jury. Washington's taking no chances, they've asked the highest-ranking lawyer in the state to present their case. All we have on our side are the prominent citizens we can call in defense of your character. I'm sorry young lady, but due to your memory loss, you won't be called. The good news is, due to your reputation, the nature of the evidence against you, and the fact no gun was used in commission of the crime, Judge Kendall will give you the shortest sentence the law allows if I don't succeed in planting reasonable doubt in the minds of the jurors."

Matt and Kitty spent the night, as they had so many other nights, in Kitty's rooms. Nobody came by to check on whether he was locked in his room or not, but then he'd given Frank his word. He was still sore, but the comfortable bed was helpful, as were the pills Doc gave him. He awoke refreshed and looked out the window before he went into the washroom. It looked like Judge Kendall had just arrived. He was walking toward the Dodge House. As the judge entered, another man in city clothes left the hotel in the direction of the jailhouse. This was the man who would present the case against him, Kansas Attorney General, Archibald Williams. From the look of him Matt doubted even his friends called him Archie.

This last day before the trial went slowly. Matt hated the inaction and felt particularly restless when Kitty left him to go downstairs. He hated depending on others to clear his name, but he'd promised Frank he'd stay upstairs at the Long Branch and not set one foot outside the confines of the designated rooms and the hallway between them. Even if he hadn't given his word, Matt had no idea what the two men from the stage looked like, but they could easily recognize him. The only thing he was sure of was somehow they had taken the money from the treasure box. Left with nothing to do but think whenever he was alone, his mind posed questions. Did the two act alone? If not, who helped them? How did they know about the $10,000?

His day dragged slowly into night. Doc, Maria, Chester all stopped by to say hello and share meals with him and Kitty. Brooker went over the case, filling him in on which 12 men were on the jury and who would appear as character witnesses. Frank and Chester were excluded because of their official connection to the case and Maria because she was Cheyenne and thus might be discounted by a number of the Dodge City citizens. They went over how these men thought and what might prove most beneficial. Still, the only encouraging sign was Kitty continuing to gain more of her memories.

"Matt, I don't yet remember exactly how and when we met. My specific memories don't go back that far, but I know one thing, as long as we've got each other we can get through whatever happens tomorrow and in the days that follow."

"Kitty, you don't know how much I want to believe that, but there's a good chance we'll be separated for more time then I'd care to think about. I'll keep you in my heart while I'm in prison at Leavenworth but there is a chance I might never see you again. I've got enemies there, lots of them. If I go to prison, it might be better if you forget me."

"Cowboy, you've got to believe what I believe. No matter what happens at that prison you'll find your way back home to me and when you do, we'll find a way to continue on with our lives together. You don't have to be a marshal. There's always a job here at the Long Branch until you decide what you want to do. Besides, that's the worst that can happen. The best is the real thieves get sent to prison and we resume our normal lives."


	9. Chapter 9 The Case Against Matt

**Chapter 9 – The Case Against Matt**

By nine the next morning, a Tuesday, the large room in the Dodge House used for trials was overflowing. Some wanted to see the marshal torn down a peg or two while others wanted to see how a man dedicated to the law could himself be on trial. Everyone, no matter the opinion held, wanted to know about this judge who was ordered by Washington to substitute for Judge Brooking. He'd only presided over one or two cases in Dodge City, spending most of his time between Hays City and Garden City. Also, now that the cattle season was over for another year there wasn't much left for the respectable citizens to do outside of tending to their own business whether inside or outside the town limits.

Needless to say, even for those who arrived early, seats near the front were hard to come by. Kitty and Maria, even though they wouldn't be called as witnesses managed to get seats directly behind the table where Matt sat with Mr. Caleb Brooker, the best lawyer in Kansas. Only a few of the old biddies outwardly resented that they were allowed to sit there due to their close ties to the man on trial and the man temporarily replacing him. The friends, as Kitty was learning and Maria well knew, were able to save seats for Frank, Doc, Chester and Sam on either side of them in the roped off area reserved for witnesses and law enforcement officials. Kansas Attorney General Archibald Williams sat at a similar table across the aisle from the defense table. Witnesses remained outside until called to testify, but as each person finished his testimony, he took a seat in the reserved area. There were only enough for the witnesses and immediate family.

The bailiff, along with the judge and prosecutor, was also a stranger. He had arrived on the night train from Topeka. Once the lawyers and defendant took their seats, he announced the arrival of the judge. Everyone rose, if they were lucky enough to have seats, and remained standing until Judge John Kendall was seated. Once each lawyer stated what he hoped to prove, it was time for the first witness, Colonel Leland Parker. The colonel's testimony was straightforward as he informed the court that he'd instructed his lieutenant to come into town from the fort to secure the $10,000 when it arrived from Fort Larned. His testimony began with sending his lieutenant to inform the marshal of the intended shipment and ended with his sending Matt Dillon from the Fort to Dodge City with Doctor Adams. Mr. Brooker asked no questions at the time, but reserved the right to call him back to the stand later in the trial.

Sergeant William Sommers and Private Ronald Jamison testified next. They told of accompanying their lieutenant to Dodge City to see if the army's money arrived so they could escort it the five miles back to the fort. Then they reported on their ride to the Walling Relay Station east of Spearville to find and arrest the defendant and his subsequent transfer, after a stop at the Fort Dodge stockade, to the civilian authorities. Again, Mr. Brooker reserved the right to bring the witnesses back to the stand later in the trial.

Each of these witnesses took a seat on the prosecution side of the room. The driver, Benjamin Stoker, and guard, Simon Raleigh, who remained in town for the trial, allowed as how they had no idea that the treasure box had any significant amount of money until they opened it for the lieutenant. They thought it was just army papers. Mr. Brooker asked only one question of each of the stage company employees. He asked if they had any knowledge of his client and they indicated they hadn't even seen him until this morning at the trial. Young Joshua Walling told of finding the treasure box buried in the snow and finding the key to it in the pocket of the dead guard. He also told of sending two telegrams for the defendant and waiting to hear if the doctor was coming on the morning train when he went to town to let the stage company representative know what happened. Brooker had no further questions for young Walling. However, he did ask his mother, Janet Walling, about his client's arrival and demeanor.

"Mr. Brooker, the marshal seemed most distraught when he arrived. To my way of thinkin' his mind was all on Miss Russell and naught else. I never seen a man's face change so rapid as when my man told him the woman he and Josh buried didn't have red hair and I said the woman they brought back was redheaded and kept callin' for a man named Matt in her fever dreams. He ran to her and stuck right to her bedside with nary a move elsewhere until they all left our home. If you want my opinion the marshal didn't care a fig for the money, though I can't say as I saw him when he looked on it."

Samuel Walling corroborated his son and wife's depiction of events. All he added was handing the marshal the key and his opening the box. He added that he watched while the lawman counted the contents of the box before placing it back inside and securing the lock. Finally, Walling related that he told the accused his plans to place the box the marshal handed back to him under the bed he shared with his wife. He became aware the money was gone when the soldiers arrived to say the box was empty when the guard from the stage opened it with a spare key at the Dodge City Depot.

"Mr. Walling, what was your impression of my client's attitude toward keeping the key and the money? How would you assess his character?"

"Mr. Brooker, he seemed to accept the key only because it was part of his duty to keep the money safe until he could turn it over to the army. Of course, I never laid eyes on the man before so he could have been lyin' about carin' more for Miss Russell, who I reckon is his woman, then the money, but he cares about her a great deal, of that I'm certain. She was sure in a bad way at first and he didn't rest easy until the doc said she'd live."

"Just a couple more questions and then you may step down and join your wife and son. When the soldiers came, did my client resist arrest in any way? Also, do you believe he had an opportunity to take the money and hide it somewhere without your knowledge?"

"He seemed quite willin' to submit to arrest except for wantin' to be with Miss Russell like the Doc told him was needed. He hardly left her side so it would've been mighty hard for him to sneak off very far to hide that money."

During all this preliminary testimony Matt was only half focused on the proceedings, but he did make note of the two stage employees so he could memorize what they looked like. He also noticed that they didn't take seats in the courtroom but instead casually drifted out the door. He thought of drawing his lawyer's attention to the fact, but didn't want to distract him. It didn't matter. If Frank and Chester didn't catch them, he would sooner or later. He now had two reasons to survive prison if he were to be convicted – Kitty and finding the men who changed his life. Still, all the determination in the world didn't negate the fact that there were too many men in Leavenworth wanting a piece of his hide.

Matt turned his attention back to his trial when Lieutenant Grady McClendon took the stand. The man was sworn in and he began relating the events leading up to Matt's arrest.

"I knew Marshal Dillon had been alerted about the army transfer of gold and paper money from Fort Larned because I'd informed him myself that it was to be on the stage. I was therefore quite taken aback, when I came to town to meet that stage, to find the highest ranking civilian officer in the area was gone. The stage never arrived due to a freak snowstorm, but the company sent a special the next day to bring the army the money, which was found by the Walling father and son, so I could take possession of it here in Dodge City. My superior informed me that a telegram had confirmed the loss of the stage and that the money was recovered. However, he had no knowledge of whether or not the box was intact so he'd instructed me to bring sacks to carry it. When the driver, in the presence of the guard, used his key to open the box it was empty."

"Lieutenant, what did you think? Also, what drew you to your conclusion?"

"Since the box the driver opened with his duplicate key was empty, the money had to have been stolen. I believed I knew who took it and when. My suspicions were confirmed when Mr. Goode, the marshal's assistant, told me his boss had left to find the vehicle. Mr. Goode gave and my men a pretty good idea of where I might find him. I headed straight for the Walling Relay Station where I confirmed my suspicions. Mr. Walling gave the driver and guard the box from where he'd kept it, but Mr. Dillon had possession of the original key. I arrested him then and there. We waited a couple of days until Miss Russell, who seemed to be Mr. Dillon's prime concern, was ready to travel as a kindness to her and even, at both her and the Doctor's insistence, allowed him to remain secured to a cot within her sickroom until our departure. At all times following his arrest he was either chained so he could not wander or shackled and under guard if he had to leave the confines of the room. I ordered the leg irons removed only long enough for him to sit his horse as my sergeant guided the horse to the fort. Once there, he was again shackled and taken to the stockade. He wasn't released until Colonel Parker turned him over to the civilian authorities."

After a few more details, Mr. Williams indicated Mr. Brooker could add any questions he might have. This time, the defense attorney didn't defer questioning to later. Instead, he rose to his feet and walked over to where the witness sat in the chair next to Judge Kendall's table.

"Lieutenant, when exactly did you release my client from the shackles and handcuffs? Was it at the moment he was transferred to the custody of the man designated to bring him back here to await his trial?"

"No sir, it was before that. I removed the irons when Colonel Parker ordered it and dismissed me."

"Had you not been so ordered, would you have kept him under restraints? If I understand you correctly those restraints were kept on my client even while he was confined to the most secure cell in the stockade. Is that an accurate portrayal? You may begin with my first question."

"No sir, I would not have released him from the restraints, especially since he was left without a guard in the colonel's office. Frankly, I'm surprised a man with such obvious contempt for the army didn't attempt an escape by assaulting the colonel and the elderly man in the room, your town's doctor. I felt he might use that gentleman as a hostage until he could make his getaway and get the money. He certainly seemed to have great influence over the doctor when I arrested him at the relay station. Otherwise, I could see no purpose in the way the doctor insisted on his constant access to an injured, beautiful woman, Miss Russell, as if his presence were essential to regaining her full health. I saw no purpose in it even if he proved me wrong and made no escape attempt, since I expected him to be returned to the stockade after he was questioned, where he would remain until brought here for his trial. The restraints were a way to remind him of the seriousness of the charges and that he would not get away with his insult to the army. It also made it less likely that he would attack anyone entering the cell to question him."

"I see. If that was what you believed, why did you give into Dr. Adams and Miss Russell's demands?"

"I wanted to get a routine established as quickly as possible. A partial agreement was the best way in my opinion to achieve that. I made sure he was shackled when a guard was present and at night that he couldn't leave the cot assigned to him. Still, all my precautions failed to gain an admission of guilt from him, let alone where he might have hidden what he stole."

"That will be all Lieutenant. At this point, Your Honor, I'd like to recall Colonel Parker. Colonel," Brooker began once the officer was seated in the chair vacated by his lieutenant, "you've just heard Lieutenant McClendon testify that he felt it was necessary to restrain my client in the manner he did from the time of his arrest, yet you ordered his release from those shackles. Not only that, you transferred him into the custody of a much smaller and older man who might easily be overtaken by my client's superior strength. Why?"

"I've come to know Matt Dillon over the past few years and have found him to be completely honest. Once he gave his word that he would accompany Dr. Adams to town so he could be turned over to the proper civilian authorities I knew that's exactly what he would do. The fact that he's sitting in this courtroom awaiting a jury's judgment is proof that I was right in my assessment of his character. Furthermore, despite the gravity of the charge, I saw no reason to treat him with anything less than common courtesy, such as offering refreshment."

"Thank you, Colonel. I have no further questions. I'd like to recall Sergeant Sommers. Sergeant, I believe you were standing guard outside Colonel Parker's office when he finished questioning my client. Were you there at his orders and what orders did he give you upon opening his door?"

"I was there on Lieutenant McClendon's orders, sir, but the colonel didn't seem surprised to find me there. The colonel's orders were to bring the doctor's buggy and Dillon's horse round so they could leave for town."

"Did these orders surprise you Sergeant, or were they expected based on your knowledge of my client and your commanding officer over the span of years you've spent assigned to Fort Dodge. Was it because you share a similar view to Lieutenant McClendon when it comes to the army? Please be candid."

"Sir, I'd seen the prisoner come to the fort many times during the three years I've been stationed here, when he came to see Colonel Parker or Captain Larkin, but it was always at a distance. I had no idea what the colonel thought of him. Until a few months ago when the lieutenant was transferred here after Lieutenant Johnson's promotion to captain, I wouldn't have been guarding the door. Colonel Parker gave Lieutenant McClendon the opportunity to pick his two closest aides. I believe he chose me because, like him, the army is my life and those who disdain it should be made to suffer for their transgressions. After hearing the colonel just now, I understand why he gave me those orders, but they surprised me at the time. I expected him to order the prisoner back to the stockade in full irons at double time whether or not he confessed."

"You're dismissed Sergeant. You may step down. Private Jamison ," Brooker began after the soldier had taken the seat his sergeant had left, "did you have any personal acquaintance with my client prior to his arrest? Did Lieutenant McClendon give you any special orders before he went to escort him from the stockade to the colonel's office?"

"If by personal acquaintance you mean feelin' the effects of his gun barrel against the side of my head when I was lettin' off steam in one of the saloons while on leave, then yeah, I know him. He ain't exactly all sweetness and light. The sergeant and I had no problem bein' forceful with him like the loo wanted. It would've saved a lot of trouble had he cooperated and told us what we wanted to know."

"This trial is taking place so I assume despite your persuasive techniques he didn't confess. Could you describe in general what these techniques might be?"

"Sure, sir. We begun at the relay station keepin' him on short rations and chained. His last food and water was the night before we left there. Once in his cell, me and the sarge put enough pressure on him to cause some pain. When we was done we left him until the loo came to collect him for the colonel to question. Nothin' special just the sort of rough treatment he deserved."

Since the prosecution had no further witnesses and it was approaching one, Judge Kendall called a couple of hour's recess so everyone could have dinner. Frank and Chester flanked Matt while Doc, Kitty and Maria walked ahead of them and Sam and Brooker followed behind them to a reserved rear table at Delmonico's. It was a solemn meal, if you could call it a meal, since none of them were hungry except Chester, who kept apologizing, with little conversation since they couldn't discuss the trial.


	10. Chapter 10 Matt Dillon Has His Say

**Chapter 10 – Matt Dillon Has His Say**

When the trial took up again, Mr. Brooker had little to offer in his client's defense other than a number of character witnesses to bolster the assessments made by the prosecution witnesses he'd cross-examined. To that end he called Harry Bodkin, the banker, Judge Brooking and a number of other prominent citizens living in and around Dodge City that didn't happen to be serving on the jury. Then he turned to those closest to his client beginning with Frank Reardon.

"Matt Dillon and I have known each other since we served as deputy to the same man when we weren't much more than kids. Our paths crossed over and over as we learned to be good lawmen. We grew closer because we share the same view about the killers and spoilers making things even rougher on the decent folks trying to build something here on the frontier so that I now think on him as my best friend. He's the most honest and dedicated lawman I know and proud of his stint in the army during the war. That's why it was such a shock when Chester arrived in Hays and told me Matt was wanted for stealing $10,000 worth of army money from the Dodge City bound stage. Course, he did just what I expected when Doc brought him back to town. He willingly accepted that he was in my custody even though I allowed him to remain with Kitty, that's Miss Russell, instead of locking him up in his own jail. I don't care what the circumstantial evidence shows, Matt Dillon is incapable of the crime he's accused of!"

"I been workin' for Mr. Dillon for more than six years now and I don't know a finer man," Chester Goode testified when it was his turn. He wouldn't steal nothin'; it's just not in him. I don't care what them soldiers or anyone else say. He's always stood by me and I'm sure gonna stand by him the best I know how. I'll find a way to show who really took the money and get it back to the army so's I can clear his name. It's the least I can do for the finest man I know."

Doctor Galen Adams was the final defense witness before the accused took the stand in his own defense. Like Chester, he told of Matt leaving town to learn what happened to the stage in the freak storm and one of its passengers in particular and then of his telegrams to Chester and himself.

"Despite his personal concerns for Miss Russell, our marshal isn't one to forget his duty. She could tell you that even from the little memory of events she's been able to regain so far. If he thought it required him to personally bring the treasure box to Lieutenant McClendon immediately, he would have and then rushed back to Kitty's side, but he didn't. Like his wire to Chester said, he'd get the box to the army as soon as possible."

"Doctor, you talk as if you've known Miss Russell and my client a long time and are very close to them. Would you elaborate on that?"

"I've know Kitty Russell for nearly seven years now, ever since she first came to Dodge. She's a most remarkable young woman and I'm happy to say she thinks enough of me to come to me for more than just medical advice. Since she's not the one on trial here, I'll concern myself with Matt Dillon. I first came to know him when he was hardly more than a child, a newly orphaned 14-year-old boy fresh off a Missouri farm and thirsting to make his way in the world. Even then he had a keen sense of justice and a willingness to fight for what's right regardless of any danger it might pose for him. He took it upon himself to defend a new friend who'd been taken advantage of. The result was a beating so severe that it would have killed most grown men, but Matt recovered. I began to get a sense of the man he would become as we talked during his recovery. As soon as he could stand on his feet for more than a few minutes, he was off to prove himself in Texas and the Arizona territories. I didn't see him again until he returned to Dodge as the US Marshal for Kansas, the youngest marshal ever appointed."

"Doctor, did you notice any change in the man who you'd last seen as a boy? Who was this man?"

"Matt had a wild streak in him as a boy, partially because he was on his own and partially because like any boy he wanted excitement. He was also determined to prove that beating a fluke. The man still had a temper that could be roused, but had a new dedication to bringing the law to the frontier. He can be stubborn about doing things his way and, although he'll discuss things with me, he doesn't always take my advice even in medical matters. If his duty says he has to go after some outlaw that's what he'll do even if he hasn't given his body time to heal. He's stubborn about many things. He was born with an honest streak and cares more about his duty than he ever will about money. He can't be corrupted, although many have tried, and he can't be persuaded to change his mind about what might interfere with that duty even if it's only in his own mind, like believing being a dedicated lawman doesn't allow for a family life."

Doc finished painting Matt Dillon as a man dedicated to his job whose flaws were to stubbornly follow his own path, maybe be a bit rough at times, especially with those who used violence against those weaker than themselves. Dishonesty or dereliction of duty weren't among them. Before he could step down, Mr. Williams stood to ask him some questions.

"Doctor Adams, none of us doubt that Mr. Dillon is a remarkable young man, who, for the most part, is dedicated to his profession. However, you have indicated that his emotions may sometimes cloud his judgment when it comes to abuse of the weak. Is this even more true when it comes to injury to those close to him, like say Miss Russell? Just how close are they?"

"Yes, Mr. Attorney General, Matt may let his emotions momentarily get the better of him when harm has come to those few he cares deeply about, but his sworn duty as a lawman is never entirely forgotten. He has very few close friends and Miss Russell is his closest friend despite Mr. Reardon being his best friend. I know there are things he'll admit to Kitty that he'd never reveal to Frank."

"Thank you, Doctor. Given his depth of feeling for Miss Russell and her medical condition would it be possible in your opinion that he might, given the opportunity to lay his hands on a substantial sum of money, take advantage of that opportunity so he could put that money to use in her behalf by providing a means for her to be treated by a specialist rather than a cow town doctor?"

"Even if some specialist in New York or Boston or even over in Europe could help Kitty regain her memory, Matt wouldn't steal to get the money for her treatment. He'd give her all the money he had to supplement her own and whatever additional money her other friends could give but in this case there is no treatment except time. When I mentioned his emotion coming forth, I meant losing his temper and using more force than necessary against the person responsible for hurting the person he cares about not going against his basic character."

"Be that as it may, you say there might be a set of circumstances under which emotion would predominate over his sense of duty at least for a time. Am I correct?"

"Yes, yes, you're correct, but it would have to be a very drastic set of circumstances, not amnesia. Even then, I believe he'd stop short of betraying his basic beliefs given enough time."

"I believe you've shown the jury that at least theoretically Mr. Dillon might act irrationally if provoked enough. The witness may step down."

Doc glanced at Matt as he passed him and mumbled to himself while taking his seat next to Kitty. How could he have let himself be trapped into casting doubt on Matt's ability to control his emotions? The jury still hadn't heard Matt's version of events. He only hoped what he had to say gave them just enough doubt to force them to acquit.

Caleb Brooker called his final witness – his client, Matt Dillon. Matt stood and walked slowly to the chair designated for witnesses as if it pained him and was duly sworn in. Brooker then asked him to relate the sequence of events that led to his present predicament.

"Kitty sent a wire that she was on her way home but when I awoke to a blizzard I grew worried something might happen to the stage and her. I'd been informed of the large sum for Fort Dodge was to be on the stage but doubted, given the weather, anyone would try to steal it. My wires to every stop along the route confirmed it never to Spearville so I rode for there even before the stage would normally have arrived knowing the snow would slow me down and time was crucial to finding anyone alive. From Spearville I rode to the Walling Relay Station where I learned the fate of the stage from Larned and the people it was carrying. Kitty, Miss Russell, was the only survivor and that was due entirely to the efforts of the Wallings. Josh Walling rode into Spearville with my two telegrams. He also informed the folks at the depot about what happened, including finding the money. I didn't know all that until the boy said his piece earlier. I reckoned I'd fulfilled my duty in my wire to Chester so he could tell the army and by keeping the key after locking the money back in the box so nobody could get into the treasure box without shooting off the lock. From then until McClendon arrested me I focused on Doc doing whatever he could for Kitty. Once Kitty could travel Doc brought her home and I went to Fort Dodge to sit in the stockade until Colonel Parker turned me over to Doc so he could take me back to town for Frank Reardon, my temporary replacement, to take me into formal custody until my trial here is over."

"Matt, and I call you that because after spending time with you to learn how best to present your defense the more formal Mr. Dillon seems misplaced, the jury needs to hear a bit more of the detail of your incarceration until Doctor Adams brought you home. I'd like for you to describe your treatment at the hands of Lieutenant McClendon and his assistants since they neglected to do so while they were giving testimony. Please continue with the time between your arrest and arriving at Fort Dodge in as much detail as you can recall."

"As soon as I turned over my badge and gun they placed irons on my wrists and ankles. While everyone was awake one of them remained in the room with me and Kitty although he did, for the most part, stay far enough away so she and I could talk privately. I reckon he hoped to catch me during those times when he closed in revealing just where I'm supposed to have hidden the money. It didn't work because I never took it, but I'm afraid they all learned things about her they had no right to as she regained her memory in flashes. Other than that, they escorted me out so I could see to my needs and brought a tray of bread and water once. That was sundown on the night before we left to head back to Dodge. I was chained hand and foot in the wagon so that I couldn't even shift position. They only removed the leg irons long enough for me to mount my horse for the ride to the fort. By that time I was quite stiff, and that's a fact."

"What happened when you arrived at the Fort? Please include what initially occurred in your cell."

"As soon as we arrived at the Fort the leg irons were put back on. While McClendon went to report their return, his two aides each took an arm and force marched me to the stockade where they shoved me into the cell and locked the door. I remained there alone until the two aides returned. I don't know how long it was, maybe an hour. While the private held a gun on me, the sergeant ordered me to stand after he unlocked the cuffs. My arms were stiff from the limited movement allowed so I couldn't put up much resistance when he moved behind me and pulled my arms back so he could lock the cuffs again. Besides, I knew if I tried anything I'd be shot for trying to escape. Then he tied a rope to the bar between the cuffs and holding on to it stood on the stool in the cell to reach a ring just under the high window and thread the other end of the rope through it. He then repeatedly pulled on the rope pulling my arms into an unnatural position. I thought my arms would be torn off, but that wasn't enough for them. The private beat me about the body at the same time while they kept at me to fess up to my crime and reveal the location of the money. The pain got so bad, particularly after an especially hard blow to my privates, that when the sergeant let go of the rope for maybe the tenth time, I collapsed to the floor. Then they both kicked me everywhere but my face until I passed out."

"Matt, I hate to make you relive this again, but the jury needs to hear what happened. Were you taken immediately to see the colonel when you came to?"

"I was alone when I came to. By ignoring the pain and crawling to the table I was able to pull myself into a sitting position on the stool next to the table by using my hands that were again cuffed in front of me before collapsing again from exhaustion. I don't know how long I sat there with my head resting on the table before McClendon came to take me to see Colonel Parker. He ordered me to grab my hat from the floor by the cot, which wasn't easy considering I was chained hand and foot and suffered from the results of a severe beating. I must not have moved quickly enough because he slapped me hard across the face before he had me pick up the lantern he'd brought so I could carry it back to the storeroom before putting it away. Another rapid march with a gun barrel shoved into the small of my back brought me and McClendon to Colonel Parker's office and ordered me to open the door."

"Thank you for filling in the details that Lieutenant McClendon and the two soldiers assigned to him failed to disclose during their testimony. Do you wish to add anything to the picture painted by Colonel Parker as to what occurred in his office or that of Sergeant Sommers as you left the fort?"

"Not much, only that the refreshment the colonel offered was the first water I'd had in nearly 24 hours and being able to sit without being hampered by shackles was like lying in the softest feather bed instead of a simple wooden chair. Like Sommers I was surprised to see Doc there and that I was to be allowed to go home. I wasn't sure that was true even after Colonel Parker gave Summers his orders until he handed Doc my gun and badge and we climbed up into Doc's buggy with my horse tied behind."

Matt's testimony continued with Doc observing how severe his injuries were from the beating and insisting that he have as much water as he wished on their trip home. He described Doc formally turning him over to Frank Reardon's custody and then treating his injuries, including a couple of broken ribs in the room in the Long Branch where he was confined except when he was with Kitty in the next room. He also made sure he finally got a solid meal into him. When Attorney General Williams challenged the veracity of some of Matt's testimony, Brooker recalled Doc so he could corroborate the extent of his client's injuries and how he, in the doctor's opinion, came by them.

All that remained was the finally summing up for the jury. Williams stressed that the defendant was a stubborn man with a reputation for stoicism under duress, which kept him from admitting the theft, let alone revealing what he'd done with the money or planned to use it for, but his emotional ties to Miss Russell were something the jury should think about. Brooker reiterated that the evidence was entirely circumstantial and flew in the face of his client's reputation as an honest man devoted to the law and respected by civilian and military alike. Judge Kendall reminded the jury of their duty to weigh the circumstantial, yet highly convincing evidence, against the defendant's reputation for honesty and devotion to the law. He added that due to the injuries to Miss Russell and her continued amnesia he was under much more pressure than he would be under ordinary circumstances. It was up to them to decide if there was reasonable doubt as to his guilt. Court was adjourned while the jury began its deliberations.


	11. Chapter 11 The Long Wait

**Chapter 11 – The Long Wait**

There was nothing to do but wait for the jury's decision and no place was better for waiting then their favorite table at the Long Branch. Matt, Doc, Kitty and Chester headed across the street from the Dodge House with Frank, Maria and Caleb Brooker. They nodded at Bill Pence, who brought over a bottle and whispered in Chester's ear. Chester walked over to the bar where he could be seen talking quietly with Bill for a spell. When their conversation ended, Chester brought a tray with his beer, whiskey glasses and sandwiches back to the table.

"Chester, do I need to be worried? Is my partner hiding something from me?"

"Oh no, Miss Kitty. He just wanted to tell me there might be a poker game I could join up with if I had a mind, that's all. He'll let me know when and where."

Despite their efforts at levity, there was a seriousness pervading the group of friends and the lawyer. They all knew, despite the fact it wasn't a hanging offense, Matt Dillon's life hung in the balance. Everything depended on what the jury decided. Although they tried to avoid it at first, talk naturally turned to the make up of the men on the jury and Matt's chances with them.

"Matt, I believe I did as good a job as I could with what we were given. There was only so much I could do to counter the only real evidence and that, circumstantial as it was, pointed heavily to your guilt. You know the jurors better than I do. How many of them will lean toward your character over the hard evidence?"

"I have to say it worries me. Only two of the jurors will lean towards me, at least at the beginning, but they're weak. If the rest present a solid front, they'll eventually cave in and make the vote unanimous. I can only hope I'm underestimating Mr. Jonas and Moss and that they'll convince enough of the six who are neutral toward me to believe my testimony. If they can, then maybe those eight will convince the remaining four that they only have more hours away from their family if they don't change their minds and go along with the majority. Green, Stevens, Worthing and Mather will be hard to convince. They've never liked my methods and would be glad of a chance to get rid of me as marshal."

The hours ticked by and still no hint that the jury was near a decision. After three hours Jim Spalding, a rancher with a grudge against Matt because he'd knocked his drunken son Clay out with the barrel of his pistol and then threw him in jail, came up to the table. He glared at Matt and also at Frank Reardon.

"It's no wonder you're sittin' in a saloon with Dillon. I heard you in court. Everyone in town who could get in heard you. If you were any kind of a lawman you'd be sittin' in the jailhouse with him locked in one of the cells, Reardon. That's where a thief like him belongs, but Clay was the one who had to spend the night in one of them cells and I had to pay for repairs to this saloon and the Lady Gay. Saloon keepers, like Dillon's whore sitting over there next to him shouldn't expect to be paid for the cost of doin' business. Things get busted where men come to drink and have a good time."

Matt started to rise in response to Spalding's insult to Kitty, but both Frank and Kitty put a restraining hand on him. Instead he remained half sitting and half standing and glared at the man standing between and a bit behind Chester and Doc's chairs.

Restraining Matt and the look Maria gave him were the only things that kept Frank Reardon from knocking the cowboy across the room like he knew Matt wanted to do. Instead he stood and made it clear the man was to move along or move to jail. One thing he made certain he didn't do was alert Matt to where the two stage company employees were. He spotted them across the saloon calmly playing poker. He wondered if the money they were using was their own or the army's. He also knew Chester had set up a network of informants so there was no danger of losing sight of them.

The atmosphere cooled after the cowboy left, but it didn't mean those at the table felt any better. Their evening of drink and conversation, albeit strained, continued. There was also food, but that was largely untouched since none of them was particularly hungry. A second interruption came, but this one was much more polite. Judge Kendall stopped by the table and cleared his throat so they would know he was there to let them know the jury, even if they reached a verdict sooner, wouldn't deliver it until the morning when court reconvened at nine.

The group remained together until closing time, only breaking apart when the last of the patrons had left and Sam was about to lock the front door. Bill had already gone home to Laura. Frank, Maria and Caleb Brooker headed to the Dodge House to try to sleep while Doc walked across the alley and up the stairs to his quarters and Chester limped toward the jailhouse. Sam, who technically was Matt's guard, locked the front door to the saloon, put the cash away in the safe and moved to the back door, locking it behind him before wending his way home. Matt and Kitty climbed the stairs to spend what just might be their last night together.

The next morning Bill Pence used his key to open the saloon. Sam followed closely behind him so both men were hard at work getting the place ready to open when Matt and Kitty came down the stairs. Doc, Maria, Frank, Caleb and Chester soon joined them, the last three with breakfast trays from Delmonico's. They picked at the bacon, eggs and hash browns until it was time to walk across Front Street to the hotel and its ballroom turned courtroom. Once inside they took their places while awaiting the judge and jury.

Court reconvened 15 minutes later at precisely 9 AM. Thomas Worthing, the foreman, after stating they'd reached a unanimous verdict, handed the slip of paper to the bailiff for Judge Kendall to read before he took it back to the jury foreman. Matt rose to hear his fate. The verdict was guilty. The judge was on the verge of opening his mouth to speak, when Kitty jumped up.

"No, you can't believe that!" she yelled at the jury and all the so-called good citizens of Dodge who were spectators as her full memory came flooding back. "How could any of you think Matt's guilty after everything he's done for each and everyone of you? Give me a chance and I'll relate all of them just to jog your memories."

She continued her rant until Doc, Maria and Matt, along with Judge Kendall's gavel and cries for order, brought an end to the storm. After Matt waived any last words, figuring if his testimony and reputation hadn't made a difference nothing would, the judge pronounced sentence.

"Matthew Dillon, you have been found guilty of grand larceny by a jury of your peers. Therefore, according to the law I have little choice but to sentence you to a minimum of two years in the federal penitentiary at Leavenworth, Kansas. However, since your attorney has filed an appeal and in view of the fact that your life would be in imminent danger there, instead of remanding you immediately to the prison authorities, you will be confined to a cell in the jailhouse over which you until recently presided until after a decision has been rendered on that appeal. Marshal Reardon, please escort the prisoner to his place of confinement."

The group of friends filed slowly out of the courtroom, out of the hotel and down Front Street to the brick building that was the jailhouse. Matt and Kitty were in the center with Frank and Maria on either side, Caleb in front with Doc and Sam, while Chester and Bill and Laura Pence brought up the rear. When they arrived, Frank slowly removed the set of keys from the peg on the back wall of the office. Matt chose the side cell because he could catch a glimpse of Front Street from the window if he got just the right angle. That way he could watch for Kitty coming to visit.

Frank waited for Caleb Brooker to join Matt in the cell before turning the key in the lock. He then urged the rest of them, including Kitty, to follow him into the office so lawyer and client could discuss his appeal. Brooker would give a shout when he was ready to leave. Frank wanted to do this by the book so nobody could say he was being lenient because of his friendship with Matt. He didn't want anything to hurt Matt's chances of winning his appeal. Meanwhile, he had to catch the real thieves with the stolen money or Matt's good name would never be restored. That had to be his and Chester's priority.

"Matt, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough a lawyer to gain you an acquittal. At least Judge Kendall thinks there are real grounds for an appeal. The appeals court might be just like the jury and feel nothing short of catching someone else with the money, coupled with a confession, would be the only way they would overturn the jury's verdict."

"It's a fact that all but a few of men on that jury were looking to convict me. While an appeals court might be swayed by the type of new evidence you cited, I doubt that jury would have changed their minds if those two we think did it confessed and returned the money. They'd still believe I'd originally put them up to it. At least you got the judge to give me the lightest possible sentence and to spend as much of it here in Dodge as possible."

"I did, didn't I. Maybe I didn't fail you as much as I thought. Judge Kendall is a firm believer in the strict application of the law, but he's also a fair man. He's not one of those hanging judges. He weighs every factor when issuing a sentence. Although he had to put stock in the physical evidence, your character and reputation had a lot to do with the sentence he rendered. I believe he was also troubled by the treatment you received while in the army's custody. Judge Kendall knows about this, but it's time I brought you in on my plan as well."

Matt listened carefully as his lawyer laid out his plan for a court martial of Sergeant William Sommers and Private Ronald Jamison, along with Lieutenant Grady McClendon for the abuse of a civilian prisoner under temporary military custody. He didn't hold out much hope of saving his career but at least he wouldn't be fighting for his life for a bit longer.

"Judge Kendall is recommending with my supporting documents that your appeal hearing be delayed until a verdict is rendered in that court martial so whatever surfaces during those proceedings can be added to the evidence in support of overturning your conviction. I've arranged for Doctor Adams, Miss Russell and Colonel Parker to testify in your behalf. Even if the worst happens, it could be six months before you're remanded to Leavenworth and even that remaining sentence might be shortened. Then it's a question of arranging for hidden protection for you during the remainder of your time there."

Now that he'd placed his basic strategy before his client, Brooker signaled that he wished to leave. Frank opened the door that separated the office from the cells and then unlocked the cell door so the lawyer could leave. Kitty followed behind Frank, who locked Matt in and left so he and Kitty could share a few moments alone even if the bars separated them. It would have to be brief for now, but she'd return later with his and her dinner.

Once Kitty rejoined the group, Brooker accompanied her and Doc to Doc's office so they could discuss their parts in the court martial in private. Maria followed along, but left them to go into the mercantile to make some purchases before heading to the room Matt had occupied at the Long Branch. Although, for propriety's sake Frank had rented a room at Ma Smalley's, the room at the saloon was their real home until they could return to Hays City after Matt was reinstated.

Frank Reardon suddenly found himself alone in the office with Bill and Sarah Pence and Sam the Long Branch's chief barkeep. It was then that he noticed someone was unaccounted for. Where was Chester Goode? Kitty's partner and his wife and Sam might have known, but they didn't let on. Sam added that Chester had left them within a block of the Dodge House, heading in the direction of the Lady Gay.


	12. Chapter 12 Chester Goes His Own Way

**Chapter 12 – Chester Goes His Own Way**

Chester Goode quietly slipped away from the group walking down the boardwalk toward the jailhouse. He hoped none of them saw him, but he just had to catch those two with the money and prove Mr. Dillon, the best man he knew, didn't have anything to do with stealing that army money. He liked Frank Reardon and his woman Maria Soaring Eagle, but he didn't want Mr. Dillon's best friend to have to do his boss's job and help his friend and for the two of them to try to comfort Miss Kitty all at the same time. It was better that he, Chester, catch them. He had the most time and it was his responsibility to help his boss in whatever way he could and that included helping Miss Kitty worry a bit less about Mr. Dillon.

Chester slipped into the Lady Gay, glancing at the poker game at the corner table to the right of the bar, as he limped over to where the barkeep, Collie Tucker, was taking chairs down from the tables at the opposite end in preparation for the post trial crowd. He cleared his throat and Collie turned around.

"Mornin', Chester. What brings you to the Lady Gay? I thought you'd be holed up at the jail with the rest of your former boss's hangers-on."

"Mr. Dillon ain't been fired yet, Collie. He's only suspended and he'll be back as marshal soon as Mr. Brooker wins that appeal for him. I can't do anythin' fer him right now so I thought I'd join that poker game over there Bill Pence told be about, but it seems I'm too late to play with those two stage company men. Looks like the remainin' two are just 'bout finished," he added as the two card players rose from their table with the taller one scooping up most of the money.

"Them two only played a hand when the four of them came back here after the verdict. Seems they was losin' badly. They checked out of their room here and left about 15 minutes ago."

Chester decided to follow the stranger who pocketed the poker winnings. It didn't take long to spot him talking to another stranger, who was obviously from back east. He put himself into the shadows along the saloon wall of the alley and inched closer so he could hear what they were saying. He didn't hear everything because they were talking quietly, but he heard enough. The eastern dude was from Washington and was the one behind the Kansas Attorney General himself bein' the one against Mr. Dillon in court and his swift suspension. The gambler was head of the company's regional office in St. Louis and had arranged for the two who'd left the poker game early to be in a position to steal the money. Both would be staying around Dodge at least until after the court martial over to the fort and Mr. Dillon's appeal. That wasn't how they put it, though. They were so sure of the ruling they planned to follow along in the same train as he was taken to Leanvenworth.

The two had obviously finished because they went their separate ways. Chester waited long enough to make sure that even if one of them saw him, he wouldn't think he was overheard. Then he casually made his way to Moss Grimmick's stable. Moss, who had been keeping a sharp eye out to partially compensate for caving in and voting to convict the marshal, confirmed Ben Stoker and Simon Raleigh were gone, headed northeast toward Jake Worth's ranch. Chester rode after them, stopping at the Worth ranch to pick up supplies and to let Mr. Worth know where he was headed in case something went wrong. The rancher and several of his men would come to the spot where they'd found the abandoned stage if the jailer didn't return with the men he was after by the next morning.

Chester skirted the spot where Jake Worth was to come and searched for where the two men he was after might recover the stolen money. He spotted them in a narrow side passage of the canyon. It had only one means of entry and exit. He'd tied his horse just outside the passage five yards from where the men had hidden theirs, taking his rifle with him after relieving his chestnut of his saddle. The outlaws' mounts looked like they were in for a relatively long stay. They were hidden where rainwater had formed a small pool and there was plenty of grass. Chester's mount was hidden on the far side of the pool and outlaw camp so he also would have plenty of grass and water.

There was a small copse of cottonwoods at the mouth of the passage with another scooped out, but dry rock to form a seat, that afforded a way to watch the men without being seen. Chester took up his vigil. The thieves had removed a final rock from the crevice in which they'd hidden the real treasure box and brought it out. Stoker fetched the key from his pocket, opened the box and scooped the money from it, coins and bills, into two sacks held by Raleigh. Once the box was empty except for the key left inside, they repeatedly dropped heavy rocks on it until it was all but destroyed. Then they put it back in the crevice and covered it back up.

The men stood still listening for the slightest sound. When the failed to hear anything, they picked up the sacks and walked right past where Chester was hiding to their camp. Chester waited until they were ten yards past before he slowly rose to retrieve the box, which he put in his coat pocket, and then follow them. He circled round their camp to the small area where he'd hidden his horse and took some jerky from his saddlebags and his full canteen, keeping his rifle at the ready as he took up a position against a large tree to continue his vigil. His quarry, thinking they were alone, built a fire in the circle where they'd piled twigs. Once they had it going good, they proceeded to cook their beans and heat a pot of coffee.

Chester continued to watch. Knowing how much Mr. Dillon's future depended upon his vigilance, he resisted the urge to fall asleep. He was cold despite his heavy coat and a blanket but it helped keep his mind focused. Thus, he spotted Stoker and Raleigh breaking camp two hours before dawn despite the darkness. Patiently waiting, like Matt had taught him, until the outlaws were saddling their horses, he moved in behind them.

"Hold it right there! I'm takin' you in so I can clear Mr. Dillon's name. Now drop your gun belts and turn around slowly. One wrong move and you'll feel a bullet from my rifle."

Stoker did as he was told, but Raleigh turned before dropping his belt. He was just reaching for his gun and Chester was tightening his finger on the rifle's trigger when a voice made him freeze and Chester almost let his rifle drop.

"Don't try it or you're a dead man. We only need one of you alive to clear Matt," Frank Reardon, who had stood watch opposite to Matt's assistant. "Chester, do they have the money?"

"They sure do, Frank. It's in two sacks, one in each of their saddlebags."

"Keep them covered while I take possession of it and throw them over my saddle. My horse is right behind me. Grab hold of your reins and get moving boys towards Chester's horse. As soon as he's ready, we have a date in town and don't think you can get away. Jake Worth and some of his men are waiting for you at the mouth of the main canyon."

Soon the acting marshal and Matt Dillon's assistant had Stoker and Raleigh cuffed and each had hold of the reins of one of the outlaw's horses to prevent him from trying to ride away. They stopped only long enough to nod at Jake Worth before riding back to Dodge.

When they arrived, Chester prodded the two through the door ahead of him and Frank. They found Doc, Sam, Matt, Kitty and Maria sitting around the table eating what appeared to be dinner. The group looked up in surprise and watched as Chester grabbed the keys and ushered both men into the back cell while Frank handed Matt the saddlebags full of money and the crushed treasure box to put in the safe until the $10,000 could be returned to the army.

Before Chester could join them in the office, Sam left to put the horses away and return to the Long Branch. Maria and Doc remained up front and began to pile the dishes, including Matt's almost untouched plate, on the trays to take back to Delmonico's, but Kitty followed Matt and Frank into the cell area so she could stay with him a wee bit longer. Matt returned to his cell, where Frank, who had taken the keys from Chester, locked him in.

The office became crowded as Judge John Kendall, Kansas Attorney General Archibald Williams, Matt's lawyer Caleb Brooker and Colonel Leland Parker joined Doc and Maria. Upon hearing of the arrest of the two men, Judge Brooker set their trial to begin the next day. It happened that the stage company's lawyer was in town to follow the progress of events and would act in defense of the company's employees. Once that was over, his responsibility toward them would end and, regardless of the outcome, they would be fired. As to the money in the safe, it would be turned over to the army once this second trial was completed. Two days later, the court martial, which was the original reason for the crowd coming into the office, would be held out at Fort Dodge.

Local prosecutor Luke Henley would oppose Winston Clark at the Stoker and Raleigh trial, but Williams decided to stay on to see how this new trial might impact the appeal, which, thanks to Brooker's persuasive efforts, would include the evidence and testimony from not only Matt Dillon's trial but the trial of the men the DA looked on as accomplices and the court martial. Everyone in the little building was certain the press would be splashing the news about the trials all over the country, but at least it was taking place quickly enough that reporters from Boston, San Francisco and other large cities would have to rely on the story put out by the locals.

Most of the group was about to leave when the new prisoners confronted Judge Kendall with the fact that Matt Dillon hadn't been in his cell when they were brought in. He addressed Frank.

"Mr. Reardon, is this true? Have you been releasing Mr. Dillon from the cell to which he's confined? How do you justify that since my ruling was that he remain incarcerated here until after his appeal has been decided except for a sojourn to Fort Dodge so he may present his accusations against Lieutenant McClendon, Sergeant Sommers and Private Jamison at their court martial?"

"Yes, I have, Your Honor. If Matt loses his appeal and has to serve out his sentence in Leavenworth, he'll have access to an exercise yard and mess hall and a prison work detail. Here all he has is a small cell. He's a big man, so I thought I'd allow him to stretch his legs a bit and sit at a regular table while he eats. At all other times he is locked in his cell."

"I see. From now on, if you are to continue that practice, you must also allow the same privileges to his fellow prisoners who have yet to stand trial and thus are presumed innocent. I don't believe you wish to do that due to the security issues involved."

"No sir. I already let Matt know I can't grant him that amount of freedom any longer."

The judge seemed satisfied and took his leave along with the others. Brooker remained so he could talk with Matt about his testimony at both the next day's trial and the court martial. Frank locked him in the cell so lawyer and client could communicate without the two in the next cell overhearing. Only Chester and Frank remained in the front office. Something was troubling Chester. It was at the back of his mind that there was something else he needed to tell him, but the acting marshal sent the assistant to collect the mail and meals for both of them before he could puzzle it out. By the time he returned, he'd completely forgotten about it.


	13. Chapter 13 More Trials

**Chapter 13 – More Trials**

Matt watched as Frank escorted Ben Stoker and Simon Raleigh past his cell on their way to their day in court. He wished he could be there since his future partially depended on what went on in their trial, but his lawyer, Caleb Brooker had advised him that his testimony would add nothing and might even hurt his appeal. It didn't make him feel any better. Still Frank and Chester promised to tell him what happened as soon as their part was over. Sam would be accompanying Doc, Kitty, Maria and Bill Pence's wife Laura. Bill was left in charge of the jail and came back to sit with Matt.

The two men soon ran out of things to say to each other. Men, especially when one of them is locked up in his own jail for something he didn't do, run out of small talk quickly. Matt knew once things were settled with him, now that Kitty had her memory back, Bill and Laura would move to Pueblo where they already had made an offer on a saloon. Finally, Bill excused himself and went back out front to sit at Matt's desk, leaving the suspended US Marshal alone in his misery.

The room at the Dodge House that was also the courtroom was full, but nowhere near as full as it had been for Matt Dillon's trial. Even those who agreed with the jury and thought Matt guilty didn't really care what happened to the two men they considered his accomplices. Nobody expected the proceedings to last very long.

George Packard, the clerk in the stage office, told of his encounter with the two men on trial and about the key to the original box not fitting the empty treasure box they'd left behind. Jack Worth talked of accompanying Chester on the trail of the departing stagecoach until it was time for Chester to leave to continue following the trail toward Hays and of later being there when the men were arrested. Frank Reardon related how Chester had come to him and what they learned as they followed the two men back from Hays to Larned and back to Dodge, including finding the abandoned stage. His testimony ended with the arrest of the men in possession of the money and locking them in a cell at the jailhouse.

Then it was Chester Goode's turn. Chester explained that he was suspicious of the two men and followed them out of town. He provided details of his seeking out Frank and their subsequent chasing of the men back to Dodge City and the network of men he recruited to keep an eye on them while Mr. Dillon's closest friends were at his trial. Finally, he told of how he left the group of friends walking dejectedly back to the jailhouse to go to the Lady Gay, following the men to where they'd hid the money and then meeting up with Frank after watching the men uncover the $10,000 that belonged to the army from the original treasure box, place it in their saddlebags and destroy the box with the key inside before putting the box back in its hiding place for him to recover. He didn't mention anything about the gamblers and the conversation overheard in the alley because he didn't know when he could fit it in.

Since Stoker and Raleigh were strangers in town and only part-time stage company employees, they were the only defense witnesses. They essentially repeated their story from Matt's trial, but, now that they were caught, they elaborated on certain aspects of it. The two now claimed that the robbery was their accomplice's idea. Once an arrest was made they saw no reason to share the money, but were patient enough to wait until the conviction. In their testimony they managed to imply that Matt Dillon was the mastermind behind the scheme without committing out and out perjury. Whereas, as anyone who knew the US Marshal headquarter in Dodge City could attest, they were waiting until after the conviction because that's what the real masterminds behind the theft had planned. Now, thanks to Chester catching them, they wouldn't even receive their small shares for taking the risk.

The jury took less than a half hour to find Stoker and Raleigh guilty and their lawyer, Winston Clark, took less than a minute after sentencing to announce he was through with them and so was the stage company. On the prosecution side, Luke Henley smiled to himself as he watched Frank Reardon escort the two men back to the jail. Someone from Leavenworth would arrive on the evening train and escort them to prison for the next five years. Clark didn't bother to protest the fact that their sentence was two and a half times as long as the man they claimed was behind the whole now failed scheme.

As soon as the prisoners were locked back in their cell, Frank sent Chester to get supper for his three prisoners. Kitty had left the Dodge House as soon as the verdict was announced so she would have a couple of minutes alone with Matt. She slipped out the back door when she heard the front door open and was waiting at the side of the jail when Bill Pence left it. The partners then walked to the Long Branch together.

The three men confined to two cells ignored each other while they waited for their food trays and continued to do the same after their dinner arrived. Matt sat on the cot, his plate balanced on the little stool in the cell, pushing his food around rather than eating it. His appetite hadn't been very good since his conviction, but now it had completely disappeared. He left his coffee cup on the floor beside him after taking only a few sips. Chester's coffee was never among the best a man could drink, but he'd always managed to drink it down before. Now, even the tiny amount he'd drunk sat like a lead weight in his otherwise empty stomach.

Chester couldn't help but notice the untouched food and drink. He took the empty plates and cups from Stoker and Raleigh to the table in the office before coming back to collect Matt's plate and cup.

"Mr. Dillon, you ain't hardly et a thing. Do you want me to fetch ya somethin' different?"

"Thanks, Chester, but I'm just not hungry. I wouldn't be able to eat anything even if the head cook from Delmonico's in New York City was in the kitchen here. You could do me a small favor though."

"Anythin' Mr. Dillon. What is it?"

"I'm sorry I chose this cell. I forgot how drafty it is and the nights aren't getting any warmer. Would you bring me an extra blanket?"

Matt shooed Chester away almost as soon as he brought the spare covering. He just wanted to be alone. Holding a conversation, even with a man who could talk for 15 minutes straight without taking a breath if he had a story to tell, took too much energy. He merely nodded and grunted at Doc when he came by after supper to check on how the injuries he'd sustained in the beating four days back were healing. In fact, he nearly missed the physician's fleeting frown when listening to his chest.

The setting sun darkened the cell and he began to shiver. The rear cell was warmer even if he couldn't see Front Street from it. No use brooding about it, he thought. Frank would let him move once the rear cell was again vacant. He didn't know why he felt so tired, maybe it was the lack of activity, but since he did, why not turn in early? Matt removed his boots and curled up his long body against itself under the blankets to try and keep warm. Before long he fell into a deep sleep.

The sun was just creeping up into the cloudless sky when Matt woke to a commotion in the office. The door to the area with the cells opened to reveal Frank and two men dressed as prison guards. They headed toward the rear cell and woke Stoker from the bed and Raleigh from his spot on the floor by throwing the blankets off and clamping them in irons. The guards unceremoniously shoved them out the door past Frank, who hadn't noticed that Matt was awake.

He must have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knew he was awakened by a gentle shake accompanied by a sweet voice, "Wake up, Cowboy. You need to come with me for a bath, a shave, a change of clothes and breakfast."

Judge Kendall was still in town. In fact he planned to stay a good long while, long enough that his wife Mary had joined him, despite the fact she wasn't in the best of health. Perhaps Doctor Adams culd do something for her. He'd have to consult him during the wait for the Appeals Court decision. Secretly he hoped they'd find some grounds to overturn the jury's verdict because in his opinion justice might have miscarried despite the evidence to the contrary.

Mindful of the judge's displeasure at the lenient treatment Matt had received earlier, Frank pretended he was escorting Matt down the boardwalk rather than Kitty to give him a chance to be presentable when he testified at the court martial at Fort Dodge. Chester followed close behind talking to Maria. Once inside the Long Branch, Matt and Kitty disappeared upstairs where she had a hot bath and a change of clothes waiting for him.

Breakfast at Delmonico's was nearly cold once Kitty and a flushed Matt joined them. He was dressed in a clean shirt, fresh pair of pants, his best boots and a jacket to keep away the fall chill. Despite that, he seemed to shiver slightly and his face looked feverous. Kitty had also changed her clothes and was now in a traveling dress that displayed her charms more discretely. Doc was also dressed for a formal appearance in court, as was Caleb Brooker. Frank, as acting marshal, was Matt's official escort, which meant Chester would remain in town to watch over things.

Breakfast over, with Matt again hardly touching his food, Frank sent Chester to get a surrey that Moss had for rent. It would carry the five of them the four miles to the fort. As soon as Chester brought their transportation, those that were leaving for Fort Dodge to testify or act as attorney for the main accuser at the court martial of the three soldiers, said their goodbyes to the two members of the party who were staying. Chester headed back to the jailhouse and Maria went to join Laura Pence while Matt assisted Kitty onto the back seat and Doc and Brooker joined her from the other side. Then Matt and Frank took their places in front with Frank at the reins.

An hour later they were at Fort Dodge in the room set aside for the court martial of Lieutenant McClendon, Sergeant Sommers and Private Jamison. They'd arrived just in time for the ten o'clock start. No sooner had they taken their seats than the three officers, two colonels and a lieutenant general, who would pass judgment on the three soldiers took theirs. The colonels Jeffers and Hutchins had come from Fort Wallace and Fort Larned, respectively. The general was from Fort McHenry outside of Baltimore, Maryland. The army was obviously taking the accusations seriously.

After the preliminary remarks from the lawyers, Colonel Parker was the first witness to be called. He related his observations about Matt's condition. His attempts at hiding his pain and his slow movements that in the colonel's opinion weren't simply a matter of dealing with his shackled arms and legs. As commander of a frontier fort he'd seen his share of injured men after battle and a long ride without stopping for water, food or rest to ensure their arrival before treatment would prove unnecessary. Water was drunk from canteens while en route when the terrain permitted. Parker described Matt as having that look about him. He added his belief that anytime a man turned down a shot of good whiskey in favor of water, that man had been without for a good long time.

The colonel left the witness stand and was replaced in turn by Janet, Pete and Josh Walling. They all reported seeing Matt kicked, punched and slapped and not seeing him anywhere but Miss Russell's sick room and on the path through the kitchen to the privy out back. He certainly never sat at the table to eat a meal and drink coffee, nor was a tray with such a meal brought to him, but his three guards certainly did eat heartily, they explained.

Kitty Russell then gave her testimony. She told the judges that she didn't see Matt given food or water or drink of any kind from the time of his arrest until she and Doctor Adams split from the others to make their way back to Dodge City. She also told of seeing him punched and slapped hard before and after he was chained to the cot in her room that was his bed. When asked if he was continuously within her sight while at the relay station, she had to admit that there were moments when she couldn't see him, but those times were nowhere near long enough for him to sit in the relay station kitchen and eat even if he gulped down a tiny portion of food.

Then it was Doctor Adams' turn. He spared none of the details as he described Matt's physical state from the time he arrived at the Walling Relay Station until he was able to complete a full examination and provide treatment after their return to Dodge City. He attributed his patient's deteriorating physical condition entirely to beatings and deprivation of food and water. Despite an attempt by the advocate for the three soldiers, a soldier attorney from Fort Benton near St. Louis by the name of Captain Woodcock, Doc managed to make his medical views as to the nature and cause of Matt's injuries completely convincing.

Only one prosecution witness remained and that was Matt Dillon. The prosecutor, an advocate from Fort Hays, Colonel Smithfield, waited patiently while Matt slowly made his way to the front of the room. Doc and Kitty both noticed how he nearly lost his balance on the way, but doubted anyone else did. He squared his shoulders and picked up his pace as he approached the witness chair, but still looked like he was not in the best of health. Perhaps what they'd seen was only due to the fact he hated to admit he'd been powerless to prevent the beatings and deprivation he'd suffered and the lingering effects of the damage to his body. Admitting what he suffered was hard enough for him, but Matt knew he had to provide the details of his abuse in front of a roomful of some friends, but many more strangers, because nobody else could.

Despite feeling worse with each passing moment, Matt managed to describe every indignity he suffered at the hands of McClendon and especially from Sommers and Jamison under McClendon's orders. Woodcock's questions couldn't shake him in his testimony. Matt hated having to describe what he found humiliating, but he sure wasn't going to buckle under and not tell the tribunal the minutest detail of the abuse handed out to him. They had to know not only everything that was carried out, but the zeal Sommers and Jamison in particular put into their torture. Matt felt this was the only way he could cope with the affront to the core of his very being.

The ordeal, as Matt saw it, over, he rose and almost shuffled rather than walked back to his seat. Even so, he again nearly stumbled, but nobody but those who knew him best caught the fleeting weakness. He felt drained of all energy by the time he regained his seat between Frank and Kitty. Doc knew something more was wrong with his friend than just reluctance to admit he couldn't fight them while chained and with a gun pointed at him daring him to try to escape. One look at Kitty, seated to his left, confirmed she had noticed it too. He turned to Brooker on his right and whispered in his ear.

Brooker was about to speak with Smithfield to ask him to request a recess when the general called a halt in the proceedings so everyone could take an hour to gather for a meal. Brooker still approached Smithfield and then the two of them walked up to the bench where the tribunal was in the process of rising, motioning Woodcock to join them. To their relief, the tribunal and defense had no objection to the defense witnesses returning to Dodge City from the fort as long as the attorney for the main witness against them remained until the court martial was over.

They waited until the room cleared before turning to Matt. By then he was shivering and sweating at the same time. He leaned on Frank and Kitty for support as they made their cautious way out of the building to the waiting surrey that Smithfield had ordered brought to the front entrance. Matt barely managed to drag himself onto the rear seat of the conveyance. Doc and Kitty had just about managed to seat themselves as well when Matt began to list to first one side and then the other. They surreptitiously supported him while Frank took the reins up front and brought the horse to a slow walk toward the gate. Once safely outside the fort, Matt collapsed with his head on Kitty's lap and his feet across Doc's lap. Frank then drove as fast as he dared back to Dodge and Doc's office.


	14. Chapter 14 Meanwhile Back in Dodge

**Chapter 14 - Meanwhile Back in Dodge**

Chester, too antsy to sit around and do nothing while Mr. Dillon remained in trouble, made his stiff legged way down the Boardwalk to the Delmonico's in hopes of spotting the gambler who headed up the stage company's St. Louis office or the man from Washington. Chester hadn't been exactly idle. He'd managed to convince Howie Udell over at the Dodge House to provide their names and room numbers as well as spare keys. Clovis Richards, who'd been with the company for two years, nearly all of it as head of the St. Louis office, directing all routes west of the Mississippi, was the first to leave his room. He sauntered over to the barbershop for a haircut and shave. Richards wanted to look his best in keeping with a man whose reputation was one of a cautious, yet ambitious and talented manager. However, as careful about details as he seemed to be, he'd left a paper in his room sticking out of his carpetbag that allowed Chester to discover he was the one who arranged for the hire of Ben Stoker and Simon Raleigh as substitute drivers.

Further search of the room revealed a notebook that contained a record of which drivers had which routes when and how much money was entrusted to them. Chester felt if he could catch Richards with Garth Pendleton, the man from Washington, after he'd searched Pendleton's room, he might just be able to get enough on them to arrest them for whatever charge fit. He'd worry about that after he locked them up. Mr. Dillon, Frank or Mr. Brooker would know just which ones he should use. Pendleton's room displayed the neatness of a man who'd been in the army. There was nothing out of place; no pieces of paper sticking out anywhere and everything stowed neatly in the closet and wardrobe. His carpetbag was sitting on the bottom of the closed wardrobe, completely unpacked. However, the jailer and marshal's assistant did find an unfinished letter in a desk drawer with the man's position printed at the top of the stationary. He worked for the War Department coordinating efforts with other government agencies or so his title implied. According to the contents of the letter, his job also had to do with arranging for the shipment of both hard and paper currency and gold from one army post to another and from one government department to another. However, if Chester hadn't witnessed the two men together, there would have been nothing to connect them or explain why they were in Dodge City at the same time.

Back downstairs, Chester returned the keys to Howie, then headed to Delmonico's so he could stop his stomach from growling. He'd only had time for a small breakfast this morning of steak, potatoes, specklety gravy, biscuits, eggs and coffee before his companions, except for Miss Maria, who was helping out at the Long Branch, left for Fort Dodge. He'd hoped to grab a small bite to keep the hunger away until supper, but almost forgot to order his antelope stew when he sat down and noticed who was at the next table, deep in conversation. It was Richards and Pendleton. Although they were talking softly, Chester was able to overhear enough to catch the gist of their conversation. He also spotted the man from the poker game, who, like the day before, was dressed like a prosperous cattle or horse trader seeking new business opportunities, honest or not at a table on the far side of theirs, but not as close as Chester's own.

Chester hurried through his meal and left for the jailhouse where he grabbed a rifle and found an out of the way vantage point where he could watch the door to Delmonico's. He waited patiently until the two men walked out the door and were about to separate before stepping out and confronting them. They were unwilling to accompany him to the jail at first, but when they realized he meant to shoot them with the rifle unless they complied, they allowed him to lock them in separate cells. He was just settling in on the cot with a magazine when the door opened and Rex Proctor strode in with the stranger he recognized from Delmonico's and yesterday's poker game.

"Chester Goode, isn't it?" the Washington bureaucrat began. "I'm afraid you'll have to release those two. Mr. Collins and I haven't yet finished our investigation and keeping them here will only mean they'll become even more wary."

"You're that fella from a few years back who thought Mr. Dillon and I didn't know our jobs until the town was about to ride you out on a rail," Chester replied as he recognized him. "Well Mr. Proctor I ain't gonna let 'em out. I heard them yesterday and today and found enough in their rooms to know they're the ones behind the robbery and maybe more. I don't know what to charge 'em with but I'm sure that what comes out in their trial will clear Mr. Dillon."

Proctor and Hank Collins listened to all that Chester had to tell them. They were amazed at how much the marshal's assistant had been able to find out in such a short time while they'd been working months to even find even a slight connection between the two men and a series of robberies that had severely hurt the army in the past two years despite Collins finally getting close enough to Richards to almost have him ready to include him on the next scheme.

"I'll owe Marshal Dillon an apology when all this is over I'm sure from what I've learned about him from Mr. Proctor and listening about town and across the state. Proctor and I thought it might even have to go so far as to require Dillon to spend time in Leavenworth before it was all over with. Of course, we planned to provide him with protection while he was there, but with no guarantee he'd ever get his badge back. There still isn't. However, now it looks like you've gathered enough evidence that, combined with mine, we'll get the convictions we seek and maybe exonerate your boss at the same time, that is, if he actually had no part in the latest robbery. I hear he's rather fond of that redheaded saloon owner."

"Mister, if you learned about Mr. Dillon like you claim, you'd know he'd never steal anythin' even to help Miss Kitty and he sure wouldn't do nothin' like that for himself. He's more likely to give away his last dollar to help somebody out than to steal even a penny for himself or his friends."

Proctor and Collins left to confer with Judge Kendall to arrange for a trial before the judge left for home, leaving Chester alone to wait for his friends to return. He leaned back in his chair, his stiff leg sticking out in front of him, and idly practiced rope tricks to keep busy now that Richards and Pendleton were locked safely in the jail and he had to keep watch until Frank got back.

Doc raced up the stairs as fast as his short legs would carry him so that the door to his office stood open when Frank and Kitty half walked, half carried the feverous Matt Dillon up those same steps and onto the bed in the back room. When Frank left to tell Chester and Maria what had happened, Kitty and Doc worked together to get Matt out of his clothes, leaving him in his union suit. That would suit while Doc completed his examination and determined just what he could do for his friend. The examination over, Doc pulled the covers up to the now unconscious man's chin.

"Curly, I'd never admit it to Matt, but I'm as worried as he is about him being killed in that prison unless we could find a way to keep him out of it, but now I'm worried about losing him to this fever before he even gets there. You can't fool me; I can see how worried you are too, even if you try to hide it. What's wrong with him? Is it really as bad as it seems?"

"What's wrong is the easy part. He's suffering from ague and pneumonia. It would be bad enough if it was just one, but two combined are devastating even if he didn't have a care in the world excepting taking you fishing before he got called away. I'm not sure he has any fight left in him. I'll do all I can to treat the symptoms but you'll have to provide the rest. Do you have the strength to draw him back and give him a reason to keep fighting?"

"You've reminded me over and over whenever I worry I'll never see him again that Matt can take care of himself no matter what the situation and find a way to survive. I keep telling him and myself he'll survive Leavenworth and I'll be here waiting for him. If I can convince myself I believe it, I'm sure not gonna let him believe I'd let him slip away from me because of some fever. If he doesn't live through this, I'll kill him," she concluded, the fire building in her crystal blue eyes.

"I'll check on him every couple of hours, but I'm depending on you to nurse him through this. Make sure you give him the exact dose of quinine and laudanum I'm giving him now every couple of hours even if I'm busy with another patient, but if he gets noticeably worse call me in here immediately in case there's something more I can do. I'm expecting John Kendall and his wife Mary directly. She shouldn't have traveled down here from Hays in her condition, but she did. It's rather late in life for her to be having a child and she needs to be closely watched. That's one of the reasons he's still in town. The other is he's come to believe in Matt's innocence."

Doc walked quietly out of the room, closing the door behind him before hanging his head. The two dearest people in the world to him were facing a very emotionally trying time, harder even than the one he was facing. He almost had to agree with that overgrown public servant of hers that she might not suffer less, but it would be kinder if he died now rather than hang on only to be killed in prison. He was sure the two had talked about what Matt might do after prison and what it would mean to their life together, but also knew the loss the big man, who he looked on as a son, would suffer because that badge would be gone along with his reputation while she would suffer the humiliation of everyone in town knowing how much she cared for a jailbird. He knew Matt Dillon loved Kitty Russell too much to want her to suffer that and she knew it too. Her task was impossible because as strong as she was Doc wasn't sure her love could overcome the man believing death was the better option, but the effort would keep her busy. Eventually, even if the worst happed, she'd be able to run the Long Branch as sole owner and Bill and Laura could leave for their new life in Pueblo. Like any good father, he had to help her get to that point, a task her real father Wayne Russell would never consider.

Judge and Mrs. Kendall had quietly entered the room while Doc sat at his desk pretending to read a medical journal. They waited patiently for him to turn his head, but had the chair next to the desk not squeaked as John settled into it, the good doctor would have remained lost in his troubled thoughts. Instead, Doc looked up, startled to see he had visitors.

"Hello, John. How are you feeling today Mary?"

"Oh, Doctor," Mary Kendall replied. "I have been feeling some intense pain from time to time. I don't think everything's right with the baby, but other than that I feel strong."

Just then she gave a sharp cry and doubled over in pain. The two men managed to get her onto the examination table before another wave of pain, coupled with cramps, hit her. Doc knew this was a very late pregnancy, especially for the first one, and had warned them of the complications that might arise. Using all the knowledge and skill he possessed, Doc tried to prevent the miscarriage. All he was able to do was save the mother. Once he'd cleaned up, he gave her some powders to help her sleep so she could regain her strength while he and the judge talked about what lay in store for Mrs. Kendall and the man lying gravely ill in the next room when she and if he recovered.


	15. Chapter 15 Truth and Consequences

**Chapter 15 – Truth and Consequences**

Frank Reardon hurried down the boardwalk from Doc's office. His first stop was the Long Branch to let Bill and Laura Pence, Sam, and Maria know they were back without Brooker or knowing the outcome of the court martial because Matt was seriously ill. None of them were particularly hungry, given the circumstances, but they stepped into Delmonico's to eat a light lunch anyway. To lighten the mood, Bill and Laura talked of their plans for Pueblo and their hopes for a family. They even ordered meals for Kitty and Doc, which Frank said he'd have Chester deliver if he found him in the office. From there, Frank walked rapidly to the jailhouse while the others returned to the saloon to deal with the early drinkers.

Chester was there, guarding a couple of prisoners. However, that wasn't as much of a surprise on a quiet fall afternoon as learning the Washington bureaucrat Rex Proctor was in town along with a special appointee who had been investigating those two men without telling Matt. It galled Frank that Proctor and his agent didn't trust Matt and even suspected he was involved despite all Matt had done for the man three years earlier. At least Chester had figured out who the men were and jailed them, but he wasn't as sure that Matt's name would be cleared when they came to trial. His best friend's naïve and ever-hopeful assistant might not have gotten enough evidence to do it or it might never be introduced at the trial if he had gathered it.

Chester had come and gone with the food, although Doc had a terrible time convincing him to stay out of his back room where Kitty was tending to the delirious Matt. The food tray he'd brought was still sitting on his desk. He'd heat the food on his stove when the office cleared and perhaps he and the very worried saloonkeeper would pick at it before he prevailed upon one of his patients to return it. For now, he still had a patient and her husband in the office.

Judge and Mrs. Kendall were just leaving when Caleb Brooker burst through Doc's office door. Upon seeing the lawyer, the judge helped his wife to a seat so he could learn what the man had to say and inform him of the events in town while the court martial was proceeding out at Fort Dodge. He planned to add to his own report for the Appeals Court, which he hoped would help keep the gravely ill Matt Dillon out of prison. Of course, the man's attorney didn't need to know that. It was enough he'd confided in the town doctor, who he now considered to be a friend.

The three men knocked on the door of Doc's back room and quietly filed inside so Kitty could also hear the news. Brooker had already told Chester and Frank and had walked down Front Street with the jailer, who was heading to the Long Branch to let the Pences and Sam and whoever else was in the saloon know, as far as Doc's stairs. They could only hope that Matt, in his delirious state, also heard that the men who'd tortured him were found guilty. McClendon was busted down to Private and given five years at hard labor. Sargent Sommers was also demoted in rank to private and sentenced to three years while Private Jamison received four years.

"If you don't mind, Judge, I have a private legal matter to discuss with my client, Miss Russell and Doctor Adams. Therefore, I'd appreciate it if you would rejoin your wife in the outer room."

"I don't mind at all. I'm sure the doctor agrees with me that I need to get Mary into bed in our hotel room so she can get the rest he prescribed. Good day. I expect most of you will be in attendance at the upcoming trial in four days, especially you, Mr. Brooker, since you'll be prosecuting the case," he added just before he closed the door behind him.

"I expect what I bring out in this new trial will help Matt's cause considerably," Brooker told those who remained in the room. "After my report on the outcome of this trial, I don't believe the Appeals Court will need anything more. I'm up against a Washington area attorney who's scheduled to arrive on the Santa Fe tomorrow, but no matter the outcome, the crucial information will come out now that I'm the prosecutor thanks to Judge Kendall's recommendation to the governor and State Attorney General as well as Mr. Proctor's positive message to his superiors as well."

"What's Proctor have to do with anything?" Kitty asked. "Is he here in Dodge?"

"In answer to your questions, yes Rex Proctor is in Dodge. He and another man, Hank Collins, a special investigator for the Justice Department, temporarily on loan to the War Department. They've been investigating the two men about to go on trial, Clovis Richards and Garth Pendleton, for almost a year, but Mr. Goode got the evidence needed to bring them to trial, at least in conjunction with the robbery Matt was convicted of, in a few days. Richards is with the stage company and Pendleton works as a liaison with the War Department."

"Good for Chester. This should give Matt more of a chance with his appeal," Doc added. "That bit of good news can't be everything. What else do you have to tell us?"

"It has to do with Matt's will. He drew it up during one of my private sessions with him. Mr. Goode and Marshal Reardon already know what is bequeathed to them. However, Miss Russell, you are the primary beneficiary and Doctor, you are the executor. Miss Russell, have you done anything about investing Matt's money? I know he entrusted you with that task."

"No, Matt and I talked about it and agreed I should wait until after he went to Leavenworth. Why?"

"In the event of his death that money and several personal items that belonged to his mother will be yours. I asked only to inform you that the money could very well be yours to do with as you wish even if his conviction is overturned. Still, I hope that good man recovers as I'm sure both of you do as well."

His business on behalf of his client Matt Dillon concluded, Brooker left the room and Doc soon followed, watching the lawyer walk down Front Street from his window. He was expecting a visit from Laura Pence. In a few minutes he opened the door to Laura and Maria. Maria went into the back room to talk with Kitty while Doc examined the pregnant Mrs. Pence.

"Kitty, how's Matt? Maybe it will perk him up when he hears what Chester's gone and done. He's caught the two men behind the stage robbery. Judge Kendall…"

She didn't get any farther when Kitty interrupted with, "I know. The judge and Mr. Brooker were just here and told us all about it. At least I hope Matt heard everything, he's unconscious and his fever's still quite high."

Maria and Kitty fell to talking as only two women can who have so much in common. Only another lawman's woman could understand what she was going through and this woman's man just happened to be her cowboy's best friend. Matt's and her troubles had only brought Kitty closer to Maria. Laura Pence, who Doc was treating in the outer room, was a good friend, but could never understand the dread feeling that each time he left her side might prove to be the last. Although being a saloonkeeper wasn't the safest way to earn a living, a drunk tossed out on his ear never bore enough hatred to try and kill the owner of the saloon. He'd probably have trouble remembering just which saloon he'd been tossed out of let alone the actual person doing the tossing.

Laura poked her head in and asked if Kitty would be joining her, Bill, Frank and Maria for supper at Delmonico's and if Kitty planned to get some sleep in her bed upstairs at the Long Branch. Once they heard her negative reply the two women departed, leaving Doc and Kitty alone in the room with Matt.

Doc examined his patient for what seemed the hundredth time. He put away his watch and stethoscope, tugged on his ear and swiped at his mustache and tried not to smile.

"Tell me, Curly, is there any change?"

"Yes, honey, there is. It's very slight, but it gives me hope that under the care of his skillful personal physician that overgrown public servant of yours just might have a better chance of surviving than he did, but it's still not good. His pulse is stronger and there might even be a slight drop in temperature."

The days until the trial of Richards and Pendleton passed quickly. Matt didn't awaken, but his temperature continued to go down and there seemed to be less fluid in his lungs as of Doc's last examination of him the night before. Kitty had just awakened at the sound of the doctor's knock and turned to watch him enter the room when they both heard a slight rustling of the bedcovers. She immediately turned her attention back to the man in the bed. His eyes fluttered open and he squeezed her hand, weakly turning his head so he could see her.

"Kitty, what am I doing at Doc's?"

"Don't answer that young lady. I'll take over from here," Doc commanded as he stuck a thermometer in his patient's mouth and grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Well, Mr. Marshal, it appears you'll live," he said as he finished his examination. "Your fever's broken and your lungs are almost clear. That doesn't mean you should get out of this bed. You still need lots of rest and so does your pretty nurse. I'll just have her give you some powders in your water so you get a good long sleep and so she can spend some time out of this room."

For once the big man didn't put up an argument. He allowed Kitty to lift his head so he could drink the glass of water with the sleeping powders in it. That small effort exhausted him and he was soon asleep.

Doc sent Kitty home to change into a fresh dress with instructions to meet him at Delmonico's for breakfast. Their meal over, he informed her, his prescription was for her to attend that day's trial while he watched over Matt and report back to him. Although reluctant to leave Matt's side for that length of time, she complied. She had an hour before the trial, during which just enough might come out to convince the Appeals Court to at least give Matt a new trial, would begin and used the time to sit by his bedside watching him sleep. Finally, she forced herself to rise and walk across to the Dodge House.

Kitty looked around the room while Proctor and Collins gave their testimony, although she did listen more closely when the defense attorney, one Wilson Harford of Baltimore, asked the prosecution witnesses about their dealings with the now former US Marshal out of Dodge City. Collins responded that he had no personal knowledge of the man and anything that he reported would only be what he'd heard. His questions to Rex Proctor were more pointed.

"Mr. Proctor, isn't it true that three years ago you came here to investigate irregularities in how Mr. Dillon conducted himself, in particular the high rate of crime with seemingly no diminishment while the man served as marshal for both the entire state and in particular this town? Weren't robberies and killings extremely high?"

"Yes, I'd come here for those reasons. At the time I questioned his methods because I didn't understand the nature of the frontier and Dodge City in particular. I learned the circumstances made it impossible to compare procedures and crime rates to back east. By eastern standards crime was unrelenting but I found the town was actually safer than when Mr. Dillon started here as the US Marshal."

"However, you did find his methods and those of his assistant to be rather unorthodox to say the least. In fact he did things his own way regardless of how you, his superior from Washington, thought he should proceed, didn't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Your yes will suffice. No further questions."

To Kitty's surprise Caleb Brooker rose to question his witness again. "Mr. Proctor, please finish your interrupted response to Mr. Harford's question. I'm sure the jury would like to hear it as a reminder that Matthew Dillon was already tried and is therefore not on trial now."

"He had his own approach, but I found him to be an honest man fully dedicated to the law and bringing it to bear on the rough and tumble ways of this town. As a matter of fact, his approach saved me from a humiliating assault on my personage."

Then Chester gave his testimony. It was extremely damaging to the defense, but no matter how hard he tried Harford couldn't put any cracks in it. Chester refused to allow that he had any doubts as to what he'd uncovered. He and Brooker had firmly established in the jury's mind that the two men on trial were behind the robbery for which Matt was convicted. There were no more witnesses until the defense presented its case, but that would wait until everyone had a few hours off to eat. Chester joined Kitty and Brooker as they walked across Front Street toward Doc's office. Frank, with Proctor, led the prisoners back to their cells, but Maria and Bill and Laura fell in behind them so they could learn how Matt was fairing. In the end, only Chester followed Kitty up the stairs to Doc's office.

Matt awoke when they arrived allowing Chester to proudly tell him all he'd done. He then went with Doc for lunch with a promise to return with sandwiches for Kitty and soup for Matt. Kitty was sure Doc planned it so she and Matt could have some time alone with both of them conscious. Kitty used the time to further reassure him that he'd be cleared. She told him of what Brooker was doing in this trial and the plans he had to send everything to the Appeals Board to strengthen the appeal.

"Maybe Brooker can bolster my appeal, but it's doing nothing for how weak I feel. I know what I'd like to do with you, but I hardly have the strength to turn my head. I reckon its for the best because the longer I lie here, the longer it will be before I have to take the trip to Leavenworth. I'm sure the appeal will grant me at least that much."

"Cowboy, I want you to regain your strength quickly. I'm tired of waiting on you in this bed. I'd much rather be doing it in our bed."

"Is that a fact? I do believe you're suggesting we use that bed to our mutual advantage. Maybe we could make use of this one as well. I have some things in mind that you might do for me to get a lift out of at least one part of my body."

"That's a fact. How well you know me."

Doc and Chester returned with the soup, which Kitty fed to Matt. However, the jailer soon left to help Frank escort the prisoners back to their trial, but he promised to return as soon as they reached the courtroom. Proctor, Collins and Frank could take care of things while he returned to sit with Mr. Dillon. Matt ate every bit of the soup Kitty spoon-fed him, while Doc, watching, couldn't hide his smile.

"Well, Matt it appears you'll live, but you still need lots of rest. I want you to sleep some more and if you wake up hungry for supper I just might let Kitty feed you some eggs and toast. Oh, by the way, while you're asleep, I plan to steal your girl and take her to the last performance of the big event across the street," he said as he made sure Matt drank a glass of water with more sleeping powders.

As soon as Chester returned Doc and Kitty left for the Dodge House, leaving Chester to maintain the vigil by Matt's bedside. The patient, thanks to the exertion of eating and the powders Doc had given him, was soon asleep.

Doc and Kitty took their seats just as Brooker was beginning his cross-examination of Clovis Richards. The stage company manager soon lost the smug expression on his face when he heard the first question. He'd expected his judgment to be challenged in that he'd hired a couple of drifters, who turned out to be crooks and were smarter than they appeared, roping him into helping them rob the stage company. At least that was the story he and the lawyer hoped to establish with the jury.

"Mr. Richards, as I'm sure you're aware, the two convicted men you hired implied that the US Marshal headquartered here in Dodge City had a hand in planning at least one of the robberies, the most recent one, which took place right here. Did you have any previous dealings with Matt Dillon? Did you even know he lived here?"

"I can honestly say, I never paid the least bit of attention to the identity of the US Marshal for Kansas or where he chose to live. I darn well didn't have any personal knowledge of him and still don't. I've never seen, let alone spoken to the man and I certainly never had any correspondence with him."

Harford voiced his objections to the line of questioning, but was silenced as Judge Kendall responded. "Objection overruled. You introduced Matt Dillon into these proceeding yourself."

Brooker reinforced his message with each of the robberies Proctor and Collins had mentioned in their testimony. At no time did Richards alter his statement that he'd never had dealings of any sort with Mr. Dillon. Garth Pendleton also had no personal knowledge of Matt Dillon and hadn't heard the name until he came to town, not even from Proctor.

By three, the lawyers had summarized their case and the jury was escorted to a room upstairs to deliberate. They returned within a half-hour to announce they'd reached a verdict. The chairman, Harry Bodkin, read the verdict of guilty. Judge Kendall wasted no time in sentencing each defendant to 15 years in federal prison. Frank and Proctor escorted the prisoners back to their cells to await transport.

Doc and Kitty rushed back to Matt's side. They started to tell Chester about the afternoon's proceedings and the outcome when Matt awoke, if only briefly. For the first time he began to hope he might be spared facing a prison sentence at least in Leavenworth.

A week later Matt had gained enough strength that he was able to walk around for a bit, so Doc allowed him to move across to the Long Branch. Even if it wasn't farther down the street, he could no longer claim the jailhouse as his office. His room was also too far away for him to comfortably walk to and he'd be too isolated there. Although Doc declared his lungs to be clear, he was far from fully recovered. Matt was exhausted by the time he'd reached Kitty's rooms and willingly lay down on the bed and was asleep before Kitty had his boots off.

Refreshed after a couple of hours of sleep, the tall man slowly made his way down the stairs, holding onto the railing to help support his descent. Kitty, Doc and Frank rushed over as soon as they saw him, helping him to an empty chair at their table. Sam, Bill and Laura soon brought over a tray with drinks and food for everyone seated, including Chester and Maria. Doc relented and allowed that Matt was well enough to have a beer with his meal.

The friends had been eating and talking when Caleb Brooker strolled into the saloon and looked around. Once he'd spotted his client he lost no time in getting over to him.

"Matt, I didn't want to send a telegram, although the news would have been here faster if I had. I wanted to tell you in person. The Appeals Court has overturned your conviction on the grounds of insufficient evidence. You're a free man. My next step is to travel to Washington where Rex Proctor and I will argue for your reinstatement as marshal. I'll send a telegram as soon as they reach a decision. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting days instead of hours while I take the train back."

Another three weeks went by. Tomorrow everyone would celebrate Thanksgiving. Kitty, Maria and Laura planned a huge feast for their men and close friends, although Laura found she had to rest more often and would soon be leaving with Bill for Pueblo. Each day they hoped to hear that Frank and Maria could return to Hays.

Kitty had taken the evening off, leaving Bill and Sam to run the saloon. Laura had turned in early, so she, Matt, Doc, Chester, Frank and Maria decided to find a quiet table in Delmonico's for super. They were finishing up what they'd ordered when Barney came racing into the restaurant with a telegram. He passed it to Matt and left.

Matt opened the envelope and read, "Trip a success. Reinstatement effective first of December. Back pay retroactive to mid-October. Caleb Brooker."

Although there was a lot to celebrate, after congratulations were given, Matt and Kitty walked to the Long Branch alone. Upstairs in that big brass bed, they held their own private celebration. It was late when they came downstairs Thanksgiving Day, but their friends had been busy. The Long Branch became the site of the biggest Thanksgiving meal Dodge had yet seen and might ever see again.

The Christmas Eve party was winding down downstairs, but Matt and Kitty didn't care. Sam would take care of locking up. Bill and Laura were in Pueblo, but Bill planned to return for a short time to complete their move. Frank and Maria were back in Hays and Doc had left for his office. Chester was off somewhere with Magnus and would head back to the office to sleep. They were alone.

"Cowboy, looks like everything's back to normal. What do you say to exchanging our own very private gifts?'

"Oh, you mean I should wish you a Merry Christmas by doing this?" he said as he ran his callused hand over her already erect nipples. "Or maybe you'd prefer this?"

He turned silent as his lips made their way down her body. One thing led to another as they gave each other the best gift in the world, their love.


End file.
